The Miracle of Love
by Mew Satou
Summary: The aliens have succeeded in wiping Earth clean of all human life but by the miracle of love the Mews have been spared. Can the Mews convince them to fix Earth with Mew Aqua? Pairings are changing... AGAIN! Confirmed Pairings: KxI, RxR, PxTar, BxTa
1. The Great Kidnappings!

**Satou:** Welcome to my 6-ish fan fic nya! I am Satou, your Authoress!

**Kish:** -presses a fast forward button and watches Satou ramble like a chipmunk-presses play- Now. Who'd you pair me up with this time?

**Satou: **Mint.

**Mint&Kisshu:** -die-

**Ichigo: **-watches- There goes my best friend and the love of my life...

**Satou: **-smirk- What did I just hear you say?

**Ichigo:** N-Nothing!

**Satou:** Love of your life? Could this be Kisshu?

**Ichigo:** N-No! xx;

**Satou:** Then it was Minto-is slapped by Minto-

**Minto:** I can't believe you even considered that! o,0; Of course it's Kisshu!

**Kish:** -kisses Ichigo and is slapped- ...Ow...

**Satou: **Look who's back from the dead.

**Kish: **-glares-Now. Who am I paired up with?

**Satou: **Try reading the fan fic description. Yes. The little word "Kishichigo" means something. It's call listing the couples in your story.

**Kish: **-snaps fingers- So now I don't have to go read every fiction to find ones about me and Ichigo. I can avoid Ichigo/Masaya fluff!

**Satou: **-nods- Good boy. Now, let's begin the story nya! This story takes place sometime after Mew Pudding's Mew Aqua but before Mew Lettuce's nyan. Deep Blue-sama has yet to appear nyan.

**Chapter 1**

"So... You've collect all the Mew Aqua?"

"Of course I did, Pie. I wouldn't dream of doing this unless I had the Mew Aqua."

"Oh how I doubt that, Kishu. You're always doing things without permission."

"Do not. Name one time."

"You gave Mew Ichigo a chance to get the Mew Aqua when we attack Tokyo Tower."

"..."

"You woke her up from her dream..." (Episode 39)

"Ok fine, you've made your point."

It was a slightly average day on the spaceship, save the fact the aliens were about to succeed at their final plan. Oh yes, I hate to say that they really were about to win. They had tons of Mew Aqua and now only needed to wipe the Earth clean of all humans. Then they'd use the Mew Aqua to make Earth beautiful again and start from scratch.

Kishu sighed and peered out one of the windows at the beautiful blue planet. He only needed one more thing and this would be perfect.

"Hey Kishu!" Taruto called as he appeared next to the older alien "Deep Blue-sama said it was ok."

"Hmm?"

"It's ok. He said we can all go save whatever we want before we destroy everything."

Kishu's golden eyes brightened and he jumped to his feet. Taruto couldn't help but hop back in surprise as his older friend grinned brightly and teleported away.

"What's gotten into him?" Pie asked miserably when the last of Kishu's teleportation ripples faded away.

"It's called love. It's something that idiot can't get off his mind." Taruto muttered in disgust as he got ready to teleport away as well.

"Where are you going?" Pie asked.

"We've only got a couple hours left before we need to put the plan into action. I think I'll go get some candy drops and a couple pets..." Taruto replied cheerfully before teleporting away as well. Pie rolled his eyes and then teleported away too. He had some things he wanted to get as well.

"What do you mean you won't give me some candy!" Taruto demanded as he pointed accusingly at the candy shop owner "You won't have any use for it in a few hours."

"I'm sorry, young man, but I do not give boys free candy." Snapped the candy shop owner in reply "Please leave or bring some money."

"I don't have any money!"

"Maybe your parents will have some...?"

"I don't have any parents!"

"Then leave."

Taruto stomped his foot and got ready to summon a Kirema Anima but then he heard a voice that sent made him shiver.

"Konnichiwa na no da! Can Purin buy some candy na no da!"

Taruto turned around, blushing madly, and noticed Purin was holding her purse and had a huge smile on her face.

"Purin wants to reward Heicha and her brothers for doing well in school."

"Why, hello, Purin."

"Hello, Miss. Candy-shop-owner na no da!"

"Working hard?"

"Hai na no da! Purin made no money today, though, na no da..."

"Oh... Here, take some candy for free. You always work so hard."

"WTF!" Taruto screeched "You're giving HER free candy! I work hard too!"

Purin turned around and then giggled. the candy shop owner began bagging some sweets for Purin and then the monkey girl hugged Taruto.

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!"

"GWACK! GET. OFF. ME!"

"Taru-Taru! Friend na no da!"

"OFF!"

"FRIEND NA NO DA!"

"Oh? Is he a friend of yours, Purin?"

"Hai na no da."

Taruto felt blush creeping up his large ears and shoved Purin off just as she grabbed her candy bag.

"Taru-Taru, were you trying to buy some candy? Let Purin buy you some candy na no da."

"N-No. You don' n-need to!" Taruto protested.

"But I must na no da! Shopkeeper-san, I wanna buy Taruto some candy na no da!"

"Oh... But I'll give some for free if he's your friend, Purin-san."

"Nonsense na no da! Purin must buy her friend's candy na no da!"

"If you really say so... What do you want, young man?"

"Ca-Ca-Can-Candy drops." Taruto stuttered. He couldn't believe Purin was going to buy him some candy. With her own money! She was so poor. He had to admit that he'd be really lonely once this plan was complete and Purin was dead... That is, if she died. Deep Blue had said he could take anything and a Mew Mew was something.

"Uh... Purin?"

"Hai na no da?"

"When we're done want to... Uh... Spend the night...?" Taruto asked, wondering how to get Purin to bring some clothes with her and get on the ship with him. He didn't have any clothes to give her, though he was sure Kishu had some. Kishu had recently robbed an entire clothing shop to get ready for kidnapping his "princess".

"Hai na no da! Oh... But Purin's siblings..."

"They can come too, I guess." Taruto muttered. What was he getting himself into? Did he seriously want to save Purin's life?

"Okies the na no da! Let's go to Purin's house and pack na no da!"

Purin took the bag of candy drops, paid for them, and then dragged Taruto out of the candy shop and down the street to her house. She was so excited about spending the night with her friend. They could watch movies and stay up late and get a sugar high off the candy! It'd be great! Little did she know that this was going to be the most awful day of her entire life.

Meanwhile, Kishu was busy looking for Ichigo. After stalking her for a couple of months he'd realized this was the time of day she worked at the Café with Minto. So that's where he planned to attack and kidnap her. Then he'd take her back to the spaceship and when Earth was destroyed she'd realize the only thing she needed was him and become his bride. It was a fool proof plan! (-cough cough-)

The strawberry haired girl was busy sweeping the front of the Cafe and too deep into her daydreams about Masaya to notice the alien teleport nearby. She only noticed him when he flew over and stole a kiss.

"YOU JERK!" She screamed, now trying to hit Kishu with her broom. But the green haired alien teleported away quickly and appeared behind her, grabbing her arms and holding her still.

"Hello, my sweet lil'Kitten. Working hard, are we?"

"GO AWAY!" Ichigo screamed. Her scream attracted Minto, who had been trying to get a peaceful drink of tea.

"Kishu..." Minto said in a dangerously ticked off voice "Get the heck off my friend."

"Why should I?"

If Kishu had ever seen how seriously ticked off Minto could get, and known that she was upset since Zakuro had been missing for 4 days straight, he'd have known not to make a sarcastic comment and probably have teleported away before hand. But the truth hurts. He didn't. Minto ran forward and punched Kishu in the face, a very effective way to get him to let go of Ichigo. He fell over and Ichigo hurried over to Minto.

"Wow, Minto-chan. I didn't know you could punch so hard."

"Let's just say I get in a bad mood if Oneesama doesn't show up for 4 days. I've been so lonely... Let's go, Ichigo."

"Hold on!" Kishu snapped angrily "You aren't going anywhere!"

"Actually, we are." Minto replied "We're going into the cafe. Even an idiot like you could figure that one out. We've got to clean."

Kishu smirked and summoned a kirema virus and started looking around for an animal to infect. He'd have to take Ichigo by force at this rate.

"Sorry, ladies, but the Cafe won't be here much longer."

"Kishu, you can't destroy the Cafe with some measly Kirema Anima. We'll defeat them." Minto said firmly as she shoved Ichigo into the Cafe. The last thing she wanted was for Kisshu to get his dirty hands on her.

"Nuh-uh. We're all set and ready to whip this planet clean off all life and Ichigo is coming with me."

Minto stared in utter horror and disbelief. He wasn't serious... Was he?

"NO." She said firmly "I'm not going to let you."

"Minto-chan!" Ichigo yelped as she pushed the door open "I can't let you fight him alone nya!"

"Ichigo, stay quiet. I will not let him destroy this planet. But if I lose you have to promise me you'll go with him." Minto said as she kissed her henshin locket "Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphosis!"

"MINTO!" Ichigo screamed "Don't! I don't want to go!"

"ICHIGO." Mew Mint hissed "If you live you might be able to find a way to return everything back to the way it was on board the spaceship."

"But..."

"Oh. So you want to fight?" Kishu asked, clearly amused "Well, one last battle won't hurt. Go, Kirema Anima Bird!"

Kishu threw the virus at a nearby bluebird and the poor creature was swallowed up instantly. It's wings grew twice their average size and its beak became noticeably sharper. The bird's feet became more human like and long while its tail feathers fan out around its body like a skirt. Then the monster flew at Mew Mint but the mew grabbed Ichigo and jumped away, leaving Ichigo on a grassy spot nearby.

"Mint Arrow!" Mew Mint said firmly as she summoned her arrow. The Kirema Anima bird had gotten it's large beak stuck in the ground and Mew Mint took this moment to attack it.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The bird was finished off quickly and Mew Mint spun around and smirked at Kishu, who had lost the fight.

"Dragon swords!" Kishu yelled angrily, summoning his two daggers and moving quickly towards Mew Mint.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" Mew Mint yelled. Her heart shaped arrow hit Kishu but he kept flying and sliced the girl's side with one of his swords, causing her to fall over. Mew Mint moaned and stood up, her side bleeding from the gash, and she wobbled a bit before aiming another attack.

"I will not let you hurt the planet I love! Ribbon Mint Echo!"

The skies darkened noticeably and Kishu teleported out of the way and kicked Mew Mint in the back. She fell forward a bit but flapped her wings so as to keep from falling and turned around to attack again. Only she didn't. Kishu had grabbed Ichigo and was getting ready to teleport away.

"We haven't finished out fight!" Mew Mint snapped at Kishu.

"It's too late. Pie's getting ready to wipe this planet clean of all life so I'm taking my Princess and leaving."

"Coward." Mew Mint snapped, before wincing and clutching her side. She hadn't really realized how deep the cut was until now "You'd better now hurt her, you hear me!"

"MINTO!" Ichigo screamed as she pounded her fists on Kishu's shoulders to get him to let her go "NOOO! KISHU! TAKE ME BACK NOW! MINTO-CHAN! HELP ME!"

Mew Mint smiled weakly and waved to Ichigo. At least she knew Ichigo would be ok. There was no way Kishu would let anything happen to her.

It was then that Mew Mint became Minto Aizawa and stumbled into the Cafe. The whole place was empty.

"Shirogane-san? I've got bad news..."

There was no answer.

"Shirogane-san...?"

Still no answer.

"Where is everyone...?" The confused parrot girl wobbled over to a table and held her side. There was a note on the table. Minto's hand trembled as she took the note, leaving bloody finger prints, and she started sobbing after reading it. Apparently, Pie had decided he wanted to save Zakuro and Retasu since he knew he liked one of the two and didn't want to risk losing the one he liked more so took them both. But Zakuro had demanded Keichiiro was taken as well and Retasu wanted Ryou. It also said Purin and her siblings had been taken by Taruto.

"N-No... Oneesama... What about... What about m-me?" She whispered through her tears.

"Bark bark!" Minto turned around and noticed Mikki had come all the way. He seemed to understand what doom the Earth was in.

"Oh... Mikki... They... They left m-me..." Minto sobbed "I... I'm going d-die... All alone... All alone..."

Minto finally just started to sob and put her head on the table. All alone... Why? Didn't anyone care about her...? The Earth was going to be destroyed… Her friends had all gotten to save the people most important to them… And Minto wasn't one of them…

"WHY! ONEESAMA! I don't want to die all alone like this!"

-

**Satou:** And so ends the first dramatic episode!

**Minto:** Oh. so I get to die and everyone else is going to live?

**Satou:** Ummm... -whistles and runs off-

**Kisshu:** Now now, Minto. We haven't read episode 2 yet .;

**Minto:** Oh puh-lease! This is the best excuse I've had in monthes to kill her. -chases Satou-

**Kisshu: **... Good point. -joins the chase-

**Ichigo:** oo; You two are so violent nya...

**Kisshu:**-stops chasing Satou and walks back to Ichigo- Hello, Koneko-chan.

**Ichigo:** -slaps Kisshu- PERVERT!

**Minto:** Pot calling the kettle black, eh, Ichigo?

**Ichigo:** I'm still not nearly as violent as you two.

**Satou: **-hiding in a tree- Well… Ummm… Review, hai hai nyo?


	2. Kisshu's Jealousy! Minto's Back!

**The Miracle of Love : Chapter 2 IchixKish Fluff Included**

"KISHU! LET ME GO" Ichigo demanded angrily "NOW! NOW"

"Hush." Kishu ordered. He was flying over Tokyo one last time, wondering if he'd forgotten anything.

"I WANT MY FRIENDS! I WANT MY FAMILY"

"Ichigo. You don't need them. You've got me now." Kishu replied calmly "Doesn't look like I've forgotten anything. Off I go."

Kishu teleported away but Ichigo just kept sobbing. She wasn't about to cry on his shoulder, that's what he wanted. In stead she bit his shoulder. Hard.

"BRING ME MY FRIENDS"

"Pie got the wolf and whale so I'll bit Taruto got the monkey." Kishu muttered in disgust "And you have me."

"I WANT MY MOM! MY DAD! MINTO! NOW" Ichigo yelled "Bring my friend and family here NOW Kishu! I HATE YOU"

Kishu just glared and let Ichigo down. They were in a large, white room that was completely dark. A low rumbling sound came from the canons that were preparing to zap Earth and this only made Ichigo sob louder.

"Please" She begged "I just want my family... Minto... Moe... Miwa... Please..."

Kishu glared and started leading Ichigo off to the room he'd picked out for her, a room next to his. She screamed and kicked his knees, getting him to let her go, and then took a couple steps back. Kisshu sighed.

"If I got them would you really be happy"

Ichigo nodded and started to wipe her tears away. The green haired alien just moaned and then pointed to Ichigo's room.

"Go in there." He ordered "And change your clothes. I'll go get them."

Ichigo's eyes brightened a bit and she nodded. "Thank you..." She said quietly, but Kishu couldn't hear her because he'd teleported away. She walked quickly into the room, smiling faintly. Her new room was pink and had a large, comfy looking bed and beautiful wardrobe was full of lovely dresses. Next to it was a regular dresser loaded with other clothes and she even had her own bathroom! She felt a bit spoilt and happy until the spaceship started to shake more violently.

She was tossed off her feet and then, once on her feet again, she stumbled out of the room and hit a wall out in the hall.

"Where's Kisshu"

Ichigo looked up and notice Pie had appeared and was looking around frantically.

"He just went to get me my friends and family..." Ichigo said softly "Why"

Ichigo felt her gaze torn from Pie and to a window as a bright flash erupted outside and a white beam headed towards Earth.

"Oh my gosh! What the heck is going on" She demanded.

"THAT IDIOT." Pie snapped "Kishu... I just fired the canon."

"WHAT" Ichigo snapped.

"He's such an idiot. Going back there... He'll probably die."

"Hey! Pie" Taruto called, teleporting over to Pie "Kishu just brought me four humans. Two girls and two adults. He wants them put in deep sleep."

"Moe! Miwa! My parents" Ichigo exclaimed "He saved them! What about Minto"

"He said he was going back to get her..."

Ichigo turned to the window again and felt her eyes burning with tears. She didn't know wether to be happy or sad. She had her friends... Her family... Kishu was getting Minto... But Earth was going to be destroyed.

The white beam hit the pretty blue planet, somewhere near Africa, and began to spread out from there.

"Oh no..." Ichigo said softly "He's not going to get back in time... Minto-chan will die..."

Minto sobbed louder and louder. Alone. She was all freaking alone! Zakuro wasn't there to tell her everything would be alright... Retasu wasn't there to worry... Purin wasn't there to try and cheer her up... She was alone and she was going to die without a single soul caring about her!

"Hey." Minto looked up and noticed Kisshu was hovering in the middle of the Cafe "Yikes. Looks like I cut you pretty bad."

"Kisshu...? Why are you here" Minto asked quietly. She was getting dizzy from the pain of her side. Mikki barked and Kishu rolled his eyes and scooped up the little dog.

"You coming" He asked quickly.

"Where"

"To the spaceship. I was sorta sent to get you..."

Minto smiled faintly. So they did care about her. She carefully got up and started wobbling over to Kishu but then collasped on the floor.

"It hurts..." She muttered "I... I can't move."

"Eh"

Minto shook her head and then struggled to her feet but before she could fall again Kishu caught her. There was a bright light off in the distance, one that was tearing up everything as it passed.

"Better hurry. You sure you won't fall? Ichigo won't ever forgive me if I drop you."

"Mikki..." Minto said softly, reached out and hugging her dog. Kishu moaned, picked Minto up and then hovered into the air. He turned around and screeched. Pie had shot the canon? Yes, Kishu had just noticed this. Pie and him could both be classified as idiot if the conditions were right.

The bright light tore the Cafe door and Kishu teleported away quickly. Minto almost instantly blacked out and her dog licked Kishu's hands as if to thank him. Now he just had to hope Ichigo didn't want anything else.

"What's going on" Retasu asked softly when she felt the floor vibrate underneath her. Zakuro, Purin, Ryou, Keichiiro and her were in a room with Masaya tied to the wall behind them. The room was bright and filled with random games and party stuff... Obviously Kisshu had gone on some sort of store-robbing spree and this sure did explain all the theif reports in the paper.

"Whatever it is it isn't good... Why'd they save us"

"I dunno na no da. Purin's sibilings are in her new golden monkey bed room, though, na no da."

"Purin-oneechan na no da"

"Not anymore." Ryou mumbled. Heicha runned into the room and hugged her sister, sobbing.

"Heicha's scared! The floor is shaking na no da" The little girl complained to her sister. Purin smiled faintly and rubbed her sister's back.

"I don't like the looks for things right now..." Retasu admitted quietly "I wish Pie-san would tell us what's happening."

"He'll be back. He and Taruto went to get Kisshu and Ichigo, didn't they" Ryou explained, now leaning against a wall. Retasu blushed a bit and nodded.

"Of course, Shirogane-san..."

There was silence and then Zakuro suddenly looked alarmed, which was a very rare expression for her.

"Where's Minto"

Everyone gasped in horror, even Masaya who was still on the wall.

"Omigosh... You're right. She's not here."

"Oh no na no da! Minto-oneechan isn't here! She's going to be lonely"

"I doubt it..." Ryou muttered.

Everyone glared and then Purin stood up, pushing Heicha onto Retasu's lap.

"Purin will go find Taruto! He'll explain this na no da" She exclaimed before dartting out of the room.

Back in Ichigo's room... Ichigo had changed out of her Cafe Mew Mew uniform and into a simple skyblue t-shirt with a pink jacket overtop and pink jeans. She was standing in front of the beautiful silver mirror in her room to put her hair in pigtails (again), seeing as this was a good way to get her to just relax. Everything would be ok... Pie had told her Kisshu was a goner and to just go down to the large room at the other end of the hall and visit her friends but Ichigo didn't want to. She had a bit of faith in the perverted alien. He wouldn't just let her best friend die, right?

"I'm back."

Ichigo spun around and noticed Kisshu had teleported in her room. At first she was surprised and excited but once she saw the condition Kisshu and Minto were in she screamed.

"You're bleeding" She exclaimed "Oh no"

"I'm not bleeding. Minto's bleeding on me." Kisshu explained, happy to see Ichigo was worried about him.

"I can see that! Minto-chan, are you ok"

Kisshu frowned. So she didn't care that Minto had bled all over him?

"Kisshu! What can we do? She'll die if we don't heal her"

"Fine fine. Move out of the way." Kisshu said as she walked over to Minto and kneeled down beside her. He put his hands on the wound located on her side and winced. He had gotten her pretty bad. He closed his eyes and, within seconds, Minto was healed.

"...Cool..."

"Now. How about a kiss to repay me? Just on the cheek will do for now, you can give me a real kiss later tonight."

SMACK.

"... Maybe a kiss on the cheek later, then"

SMACK.

"You don't deserve a kiss, Kisshu! It's YOUR fault that Minto nearly died in the first place."

"Awww... Fine." Kisshu pouted "Well... Seeing as I didn't plan for Minto to be here..."

Ichigo watched Kisshu as he walked out into the hallway with a measuring tape now in his hand. First he measured the distance between Ichigo's room and the room across the hall and then between Ichigo's room and the one next to hers.

"Ok. The one next to you requires less walking to get to your room so..."

"Nya! Kawaii! That room's blue" Ichigo squealed in delight when she walked out to look at the room next to hers "Minto should have it! Then I don't have to walk as far to check up on her."

"... That wasn't the point. The point is that I don't have to walk as far."

"Why should it matter? You can teleport."

"... Fine." Kisshu crossed his arms over his chest and made another miserable pouting noise. This wasn't going to way he'd planned.

"What are you doing" He asked when he came back to his senses. Ichigo had now made an attempt to carefully pick up Minto but the weight from Mikki, who was sleeping on his owner's lap, made her too heavy for even Ichigo to carry.

"Bringing Minto... To her room... Nyah... She can't rest on the floor..."

"Let me carry her for you, then. A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't stress herself out."

"And let YOU touch her? I don't even want to imagine what a pervert like you would do to a knocked out girl like Minto."

"... That was mean, Koneko-chan."

"You deserved it."

"Hmph"

Ichigo carried Minto out of the pink room and into the blue one. Then, once Minto was on her beautiful blue water bed, the cat girl checked the wardrobe and drawers for clothes.

"Now what" Kisshu acted.

"Minto's clothes are soaked in blood."

"You're going to change her"

"No. You're here. I'm just going to set some clothes out her and go make Minto some food."

Kisshu watched Ichigo, who was excited the clothes in the blue room fit Minto's personality and size perfectly, and then sighed. She was such a sweet girl... Caring about everyone. Minto was always so mean to Ichigo and cared about her so much... And he was sort of cruel to her but he loved her more then world...

"K-Kisshu..." Ichigo turned around and noticed the alien was crying silently to himself "Uh... Uh... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... Well, I did but..."

Kisshu shook his head and smiled weakly.

"It's nothing. I... Uh... Just feel bad about hurting Minto. I'll go change my clothes."

"Oh right... You're covered in blood too..."

Kisshu nodded and then prepared to teleport off but Ichigo dropped the outfit she was preparing for Minto and grabbed his arm.

"Uh... Listen... Kisshu? Thank you... For saving Minto... And Moe, Miwa... My parents... It's the greatest thing you've ever done for me..."

"What about saving your life"

"Well, when you and Minto were fighting I realized that Minto really is my best friend... I mean, at first we hated eachother but she's like a sister to me... If I let anyone in my family die... I don't think I'd want to live at all..."

Kisshu couldn't help but smile and pet Ichigo's head softly. She really was cute... He then grabed her face and prepared to kiss her.

BITE.

"Ow! My finger" Kisshu wailed when he realized Ichigo had just bit his figner "What was that for? I thought our relationship was going somewhere"

"YOU JERK! I wasn't talking about YOU."

"Mmmm... Ichigo? What's going on...? Is this heaven"

Ichigo turned around and noticed Minto was beginning to wake up.

"Minto-chan" She exclaiemd happily "Kisshu saved you for me"

"Oh... Really? Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem."

"H-Hey! Why don't I get any credit"

"Remind me whose fault this whole mess is, Ichigo." Minto said miserably with her eyes narrowed at Kisshu.

"Ummm... Hmmm... Kisshu's"

"Grrr..."

"Minto-chan, you should change. Your clothes are drenched in blood... Kisshu. OUT."

"What if I don't want to leave"

"OUT."

"Awww... But Koneko-chan, what if you hurt yourself"

"KISSHU GET YOUR PERVERTED SELF OUT OF MY ROOM" Minto screamed, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at Kisshu. Kisshu glared and then walked out, closing the door behind him. Minto was so mean! No wonder Ichigo used to hate her.

"... But I'm loads nicer to Ichigo then she is." Kisshu muttered as he walked sadly to the room across from Ichigo's, aka his room. "I give her kisses... I remind her that I love her... And Minto's so cruel and sarcastic to her... Always mocking her and treating her like dirt... And yet she likes Minto so much more then me."

He collasped on his bed and then sighed, staring at the ceiling. Where was the logic in all of this? He knew it was a waste of his time to take logic class! It wasn't helping him figure this out.

Kisshu moaned, now noticing that his head was hurting... Bad. He really shouldn't have teleported so quickly and then healed such a large wound. It was a good way to wipe you of all your strength.

"I'll have to tell Ichigo I'm sorry for being a perv later..." He muttered "Uggg... My head hurts... Freakin teleportation drains me too much... I'll probably pass out if I try to teleport again..."

**Satou: **Dun dun dun! Expect the next chapter sometime tomorrow o.0; I've got, like, 5 chapters of this planned xD;; It's so much fun to write.

**Minto:** I didn't die... May I still be in authoress notes?

**Satou:** No.

**Minto: **-has declared herself ruler of Satou's authoress notes- Yes, Mew Meron"Bree" -casts Satou an odd look- has too much time on her hands.

**Satou:** DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY BEST FRIENDS-tackles Minto-

**Minto: **-shoves Satou into a corner with a Kisshu plushie and Masaya voodoo doll- Entertain yourself. These authoress notes are mine. Mew Sora, I am glad to see you reading the fic and enjoying the pairing...

**Satou:** Minto's jealous. She likes Kisshu.

**Minto:** -blush- DO NOT!

**Satou:** In later chapters you do.

**Minto:** I thought you support Oneesama and me!

**Satou:** ... Not in this fic.

**Minto:** -glare-KrysofDeath actually cares about me xX;;

**Satou: **So does Daisuke-Fan-Gurl.

**Minto: **-nods sadly- Oooh! It's Cherry-A-La-Mode. She writes nice stories.

**Satou:** -nods- I know. -stares at Annka- I am the all powerful authoress so I didn't die in this story. Nether did Liz Lord, Jess, Brit, Jen, Dani... Mariah was even spared. You on the other hand.

**Retasu:** -saves Annka because she hates to see people die-

**Minto:** -glares at Retasu- Anyways. Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of "The Miracle of Love". As it stands the couplings are sorta... Undecided. Though no matter happens Taruto/Purin shall be together and there WILL be loads of Ichigo/Kisshu fluff... You still have time to change Satou's mind on anything else oo; -sobs- Yes, Kida... I think Zakuro and Pie are going to be together TT;;

**Satou: **-smiles- Well then. Please review, HAI?


	3. Party The Tears Away?

Chapter 3 Le Minto/Kisshu "Fluff", if pain is fluffy, le Zakuro/Pie Fluff, More Ichigo/Kish Fluff

Back in the pretty blue room, Minto and Ichigo were feeling a bit guilty about being so horribly cruel to Kisshu. Minto was now dressed in a blue Chinese dress, the short-sleeved kind with the skirt bottom, only it was a skort in this case. Her hair was down and she was sitting on the bed with Ichigo. Both girls were very relieved to be alive and just... Reflecting on what had happened.

"... We should tell Kisshu we're sorry." Ichigo suggested.

"You're right... He didn't have to save ether of us..."

"... We are enemies..."

"... He was probably supposed to let us rot..."

"...And he healed you..."

"...Even though he didn't have to..."

"... I guess we owe him a lot."

"We do. We owe him our lives."

"Let's go say sorry."

Minto sighed and got with Ichigo, then headed out the door.

"Where would he be" Minto asked quietly.

"In his room. it's across from mine."

"Oh."

The two girls wandered into Kisshu's black room and just... Sorta... Wandered. It was too dark to tell where they were going.

"Ow."

"What's wrong, Ichigo"

"I think I hit a door."

"Probably a closet."

"You're right... WHOA"

Ichigo ran into Kisshu's bed and tripped over it, falling on top of it.

"Eek! His bed"

"Where are you"

"... On his bed"

"It's too dark to see the freakin' bed"

"... Well sorry."

"You should be... AH"

Minto was next to fall, only she clonked heads with Kisshu.

"Ow... I'm sorry, Ichigo."

"For what"

"Hitting your head..."

"... Hitting my head? I didn't feel anything..."

"Listen, Ichigo. I knew you were hard headed but I never expected to be a numbskull too."

"No, really."

"... Then whose head did I hit"

Both girls were now staring at each other in a mix between shock and horror, though they didn't know they were staring at each other because it was so dark.

"If you just hit Kisshu's head then he should complain, right"

"Maybe he's sleeping."

"Ew. I want off this bed right now." Ichigo yelped "Where's Masaya... OH NO. I forgot to ask for Masaya to be saved."

"...Smooth. Really smooth. But really, Ichigo... Do you think Kisshu would sleep through this? You're on his bed."

"Good point..."

"Do you think he fainted..."

Silence equals no? Not exactly. Kisshu was very out cold. Otherwise, yes, he probably would've done something to Ichigo by now and gotten bitten by Minto AND Ichigo but none of this has happened so we can conclude he's out cold. Go logic class!

"Let's take him somewhere where we can see him... Can you drag him out of the room, Minto? I can't see where he is."

"Got it." Minto replied, grabbing Kisshu's hand and dragged him out of the room. He was heavy and if it wasn't for the fact being a Mew had made Minto so strong she probably wouldn't be able to take him far. When Ichigo and Minto got back in the hallway, Ichigo took over and dragged the out-cold alien boy into her bright pink room and set him on the bed.

"... What if he dies"

"You mentioned a party room at the end of the hall earlier, right"

"Seriously, Minto! We haven't said we're sorry yet"

"So"

"I'll feel guilty forever"

Minto sighed and then nodded.

"Ok ok... I'll go get a wet cloth... If you're so worried then freaking check his pulse and shut up about him being dead, ok"

"... Ok..." Ichigo said softly, reaching out for Kisshu's hand. He was so cold! But he was still alive.

Minto returned seconds later and put a wet cloth on his forehead and then sat down.

"Ichigo"

"Hai"

"Are you starting to like Kisshu"

"I guess I could call him a friend now... Sort of... He was so mean to me before."

Minto smiled slightly and nodded. Ichigo had this weird ability to see the good in everyone... So why it'd taken so long with Kisshu Minto would never know. She also held grudges, though.

"Uggg... What happened" Kisshu moaned as he sat up, holding his head and looking between Minto and Ichigo.

"I think you fainted." Ichigo replied "Are you ok"

"I'm fine... We should probably get heading down to your friends, I bet they're worried."

"You should actually go and change your clothes." Minto suggested "We'll go down on our own and wait for you."

"... Ok... Don't hurt yourself, Koneko-chan, Toki-chan."

Minto and Ichigo both blushed this time. Minto was happy about getting a nickname and Ichigo was feeling all floaty after hearing her nickname... She hadn't really paid much attention to it before.

"Ok then. Don't hurt yourself, Kisshu." Ichigo called. Minto and Ichigo waved and then hurried down the hall towards the large room their friends were in.

"Ichigo-san! Minto-san" The first thing that happened when Minto and Ichigo walked into the room was Retasu hugged them both tightly, sobbing in joy "You're alive"

"Yeah... Looks like the midget won't be alive for much longer, though." Minto commented when she noticed Purin and her siblings were giving Taruto a group hug.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Purin doesn't know what happened yet, though..." Retasu replied, now seeming a bit more depressed about the situation they were in. Minto and Ichigo bowed their heads saidly too.

"You found out"

"Pie-san explained it." Retasu replied "Zakuro's really upset. She's locked herself up in her room..."

"...Oh... Oneesama..." Minto said, though now she didn't seem to have as much love attached to Zakuro's name.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Toki-chan... Koneko-chan." Kisshu warped his arms around Ichigo but Minto smacked him for her and then Ichigo turned around and smacked him as well.

"PERVERT" The screamed together.

"Awww... I thought I was going to get my kiss now..." Kisshu teased "Well, ok... Enough of that. You guys shouldn't be so gloomy."

"Shouldn't be gloomy! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT THAT DUST BALL OUTSIDE THE WINDOW IS" Minto screamed angrily.

"Minto-san, please don't..." Retasu said softly in protest, though she was afraid of having Minto turn her anger onto her. Minto now had her hand around Kisshu's throat and was attempting to choke him but she was shaking with tears so couldn't find the strength.

"I LIVED THERE! I MET MY FRIENDS THERE! I HAD A FAMILY THERE! AND YOU DESTROYED IT! AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT AROUND AND HAVE **_FUN_**"

Minto eventually gave up with trying to kill Kisshu and pulled her hands back to cover her face, sobbing. Kisshu just stared, having never seen Minto cry before. She was pretty when she cried, sort of like Ichigo. Sort of... He still liked Ichigo better. After a few seconds of watching Minto sob, Ichigo and Retasu began sobbing as well.

"She's right" Ichigo wailed "Even after all you've done to make me happy... You still destroyed it! Oh, MASAYA"

"Yeah"

Ichigo turned around and noticed Masaya tied to the face.

"WTF" Ichigo screeched "You saved him"

Kisshu and Minto both looked up, wondering why Ichigo sounded disappointed.

"... Yeah? So? I knew you'd ask for him eventualy so I brought him..." Retasu said softly "Pie-san said it would be ok..."

"Oh..."

"Hello, Ichigo. Mind getting me off the wall" Masaya asked hopefully.

"... Sure." Ichigo said slowly, walking over to the wall and carefully untying Masaya, who fell head first soon after being released.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ichigo said, suddenly a bit giddy. Kisshu shot Retasu a slight glare and looked ready to summon his daggers but a hard glare from Minto chased the thought out of his mind. She was kind of scary...

"I know. Let's have... Let's have tea..." Minto suggested, still choking on her tears "We all need to calm d-down... And th-think this over..."

"Ok. You're lucky I brought the Cafe's food." Kisshu said with a shrug, walking over to a kitchen in the corner of the large room.

"... How do you make tea"

Minto rolled her eyes and walked over, filling a kettle with water, setting it on the stove and turning the stove on.

"What kind of idiot are you" She demanded.

"One of a kind" Kisshu offered. Minto wasn't listening. She was watching the tea kettle.

"... Isn't that boring"

"Not really... Compared to staring at you." Minto snapped back, arms now crossed over her chest.

"How can you be so mean and still be on Ichigo's good side" Kisshu whined "It isn't fair."

"Deal with it. Unlike you I know that the way to make friends is NOT by destroying their home planet."

"How would you know? I was just experimenting on what made her happy." Kisshu lied. Minto quickly turned around, grabbing a cake off the counter, and threw the cake at Kisshu.

"NOT. FUNNY."

"That was very funny ether" Kisshu argued "At least you picked the strawberry mint cake."

"Hmmm? Really? Keichiiro made that one up in honor of Ichigo and me when we defeated your Kirema Anima together without the others a while ago."

"I remember that." Kisshu muttered "That wasn't very nice."

"Nether was attacking an amusement park."

Kisshu paused a moment, hoping to think up an argument against this.

"It was an amusement park, what else would I do"

Another cake, this one being just plain mint flavored, was thrown at Kisshu's face and the others finally decided to care.

"Minto, what are you doing" Ichigo asked, having been hugging Masaya.

"Giving a baka his just desserts." Minto snapped in reply.

"Hey. There aren't any strawberries on this cake." Kisshu whined. Minto picked a strawberry off another cake, shoved it in his mouth and stomped off.

"Not that that wasn't horribly entertaining or anything but... Can we do something else now" Taruto asked as he pried Purin and her siblings off.

"Twister" Ichigo suggested "Or maybe dancing"

"I vote dancing..." Retasu said softly, knowing that would put Minto in better spirits.

"Dancing it is, then. Just let me go change my clothes... AGAIN." Kisshu snapped as he walked off, being unable to teleport for a while.

Meanwhile, Zakuro was crying. Yes, crying. Like the other girls, she'd lost most of her life when Earth was destroyed and wasn't personally eager to go out and party anytime soon.

"Yo."

Zakuro looked up and noticed Pie was standing in the doorway. He didn't have much of a liking for her purple room but couldn't stand her crying the way she was.

"Go away." Zakuro demanded, not wanting the others to see her cry. She had to prove to them that everything was ok and help them plot to set things right... Not cry.

"You know, hiding your tears isn't very mature." Pie said in a very flat, dull voice "It's a bit childish."

With this said, Pie turned to leave.

"Oh. And the others are going to party."

"Why are they partying" Zakuro asked firmly, trying to hide her sobs "Earth was just destroyed."

"Unlike you, they have a more mature way of reacting to this. That's keeping a calm head." Pie replied. Then he finally left Zakuro, who in turned closed the door and walked over to her closet so as to pick out a change of clothes. Happy... She had to act happy. The team had to stay strong, right?

"If we're going to dance then I think we should change our clothes." Minto suggested. Everyone turned to stare at Minto oddly.

"...Why" Ichigo asked.

"Because, I think it'd be fun." Minto replied "We could do the model walk and stuff too. We're supposed to be trying to chill out, remember"

Retasu giggled and nodded. Minto had been dieing to try the model walk for a while now since she was interested in trying out to be a model It was just like Minto to look to the future... A future Minto had decided she was going to save.

"That sounds cool." Kisshu said with a shrug, eager to see Ichigo doing the model walk "I'll wait here and roll out a red carpet and stuff while you guys change your clothes."

"Purin wants to play too na no da" Purin declared, leaving Taruto and hopping over to her friends "Purin's siblings will watch na no da"

"Hai hai na no da." Heicha chirped, running off to get her brothers. After everyone was sorted out, the 4 girls went to Ichigo's room while Taruto and Kisshu started setting up. They wanted their guests to be comfortable. Both aliens were feeling terrible about all the pain they'd caused for their "friends".

"Hey... Kisshu"

"Hmm? What is it, Taruto"

"I was thinking... did we do the right thing"

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Did we really make a good choice... Deep Blue has yet to wake up... What's he going to do to Earth now"

Kisshu didn't answer. He just started setting up some chairs around the red carpet that had been rolled out.

"... Why so many chairs"

"Oh. I saved more humans then the Mews."

This was a long silence.

"WHAT! Kisshu, you hate humans."

"Konnichiwa nya"

Kisshu froze and turned around slowly. Very slowly. Behind him was a cheerful 14 year old girl. Her hair reached her shoulders and her eyes were a cheerful brown color while she wore blue jeans with a pink ribbon for a belt and had a pink t-shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She also had black cat ears and a tail.

"... This is Satou Kuroneko..." Kisshu said slowly. Satou took her glasses off and cleaned them on her shirt out of boredom while Kisshu continued to explain "She's been helping me set up this party for the mews. In exchange I put her family into deep sleep and gave her the room next to the one that is now mine."

"... You brought her"

Kisshu nodded. Satou smiled and put her hands behind her back, looking very sweet and innocent.

"Hello, Taruto-kun. My name's Kuroneko Satou nya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Taruto started blushing. Satou was pretty sweet...

"AND I WANNA BE YOUR FRIEND NYA" She squealed, jumping forward and hugging Taruto "Nyaaa! You're cuter in real life then in the anime nya"

"WHAT THE! Kisshu, help me"

Kisshu was too busy taking something out of a little pink box to notice Taruto. After a second he walked over to Taruto, shoved Satou away, and stuck a little cat collar around her neck. The collar had a bell like Ichigo's and was pink.

"Nya! Thank you, Kisshu-kun" Satou squealed "I'll never take it off"

"Good, because it's your new electric collar." Kisshu replied, pressing a button on a remote he was now holding to shock Satou, who screeched in pain and feel forward.

"There we go. Her other friends should be appearing shortly."

"... You brought more like her"

Kisshu nodded sadly.

"'fraid so." He admitted "But hey, this'll be fun."

"... I highly doubt it."

"... Me too but just go with the flow, ok"

"KISSHU-KUN NYA" Satou squealed, jumping to her feet and hugging Kisshu tightly "Nya nya! This is gonna be da funniest sleepover party EVER"

Kisshu sighed and waited a couple seconds for Satou to calm down. After she calm down he shoved her off and into a pile of boxes. Satou yelped and then boxed one of the green boxes, taking an eletric dog collar out and giggled.

"Kisshu-kun! Try this on" She squealed in excitement as she ran over to Kisshu and tackled him from behind. Within seconds the dog collar was locked on Kisshu's neck but he didn't notice it, pressing the button on his remote.

ZAAAAAAAAP!

"Ow..." Kisshu and Satou moaned together. They fell over on the floor and just moaned again.

"What the hel"

ZAAAAP!

"T-Taruto! Don't touch that" Kisshu snapped when he noticed Taruto was now holding the remote.

"... Iiiinteresting. So, I wonder what happens if I press this button" Taruto teased.

Zap!

"Owy... This hruts, Kisshu-kun. Saff mwee" Satou complained, clinging to Kisshu again. He, once again, pushed her away and tried to grab the remote.

ZAP!

"TARUTO! THIS HURTS"

"I know. My sides are starting to hurt from laughing so hard too."

"Satou's neck hurts nyaaaa... Make it stop please nyaa..."

Taruto shrugged and then handed the remote to Kisshu.

"It's not like you can do anything with it anymore, you know..."

"... Except keep myself from being zapped."

"Ooooh! Kisshu-kun! You look really nice with yer purdy red collar on nyu"

"... Thank you"

"Taruto needs one now nya"

"N-No I don't"

"Yush you doooo nya"

And so began the chaotic party...

**Satou:** Don't listen to meanie like that, Mew Sora-chan! They're just being rude and selfish!

**Minto:** That's right.

**Satou:** -nods firmly-

**Minto:** -looks at DaisukeFanGurl- Of course I was saved. I'm Satou's favorite character.

**Satou:** -nods- Minto has a crush on Kisshu, though.

**Minto: **I DO NOT! ee;;;

**Kisshu: **-glares at Kida- I did NOT tie MAsaya to the wall! I didn't know he was coming!

**Retasu:** Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!

**Minto:** Chill out, Retasu-chan. -stares at Mew Meron- Satou will probably try to invite you over to her house o.0;

**Satou: **I plan to put hints of every pairing possible in this ficcy nyan. Plus I want some reviewers to Guest Star .

**Minto:** -sigh- You just do that, Satou.

**Satou: **Gomen nasai, Zakuro/Pie fans! I'm not good at fluff for those two nya!


	4. The End of The First Night

It had been 10 minutes and none of the girls were back from changing clothes yet. Kisshu and Taruto had managed to tied Satou up on the wall where Masaya had been but the annoying school boy had taken Satou down and she was now beating him with a chair for touching him with his perverted Aoyama-kun-hands.

"How long does it take girls to change their clothes?" Kisshu asked, now bored with watching Satou beat up Masaya.

"Long time nya! My sister spends, like, an hour getting ready for school nyo." Satou explained, dropping the chair and walking over to Kisshu "So we could be waiting a while.

"Have you people forgotten that I'm here?"

Everyone turned and noticed Ryou was still leaning against the wall.

"Shirogane-san! Hello there nya!" Satou chirped.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's in the Manga nyu!"

"Manga?"

"It's some creepy book written by a stalker." Kisshu muttered.

"Mia Ikumi is no stalker! She created you!"

"EH!" Kisshu and Ryou gasped in horror.

"Yup yup. And you guys are in a fan fiction nya!"

Kisshu and Ryou exchanged weird looks and then Ryou rolled his eyes.

"What the freak has this child been drinking?" He asked Kisshu harshly.

"Water..."

"SUGAR WATER NYA!"

"Really?"

Everyone turned around, seeing as Masaya had just made his first comment of the chapter.

"Da-"

"No swearing, Kisshu nya."

"Fine. Dangit. He's still here."

"Let's lock him away in the bathroom nya!"

"... Sounds good." Ryou said slowly. With that said, Kisshu and Ryou grabbed Masaya and stuck him in the bathroom, locked the door and nodding at each other.

"Good. Now he's out of the way." They both said. _Now if only I could get rid of this guy and Ichigo would be mine..._

"We're back na no da!" Purin chirpped while running back into the room. She was wearing her usual outfit, having not changed since she didn't plan to do the model walk "Everyone, please take your seats! The first to do the model walk shall be Aizawa Minto na no da!"

Kisshu and Ryou quickly took their seats, Satou leaning on Kisshu's shoulder and giggling happily while Taruto sat down and was quickly joined by Purin. Kisshu twitched and shoved Satou off and she fell on her side quickly and easily.

Minto then started walking down the carpet, doing the model walk perfectly. She wore a pretty blue dress with white ribbons on the side and an elegant blue sunhat. Satou clapped excitedly, everyone just sort of stared boredly.

"Next! Momomiya Ichigo!"

Kisshu and Ryou actually cared now as Ichigo walked up with a cute pink t-shirt, white long sleeved shirt underneath, and jeans. She hadn't been very excited about dresses, Ichigo just froze. Being on stage, no matter how few people were watching her, always made her so nervous.

"Ichigo. Move." Minto hissed, pushing her friend forward. Ichigo merely tripped and fell face first on the red carpet.

"You could use lessons." Zakuro muttered, now caring about the Mews "Let me show you."

"KYAAA! Really, Oneesama?" Minto asked, clearly delighted by this. Zakuro nodded and then started doing the model walk, much to the delight of Kisshu and Minto.

"Now you try." She said calmly to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and started walking. Kisshu drooled.

"Pssst. Tell her she's sexy." Satou suggested. Kisshu looked over at Satou and rose a brow.

"Why?"

"My sister used to tell me it's a compliment."

"Ok then... Ichigo?"

"Nya?"

"You look sexy?"

DOUBLE STRAWBERRY MINT SMACK!

"Ow?" Kisshu moaned and put a hand on his face where Minto and Ichigo had smacked him.

"Kisshu you perv!" Minto shreiked.

"How dare you make a comment like that!" Ichigo added.

"Kisshu-san, I don't think that was a good idea..." Retasu said softly.

"Only an idiot was things like that..." Zakuro said calmly.

"Kisshu is an idiot na no da!" Purin cheered.

The model walk ended quickly and everyone went back to their miserable ways.

"... I sort of wish my parents could've seen me walking, though..." Ichigo said sadly "I wanted to be a model when I was 3 but I couldn't master the walk... They'd be proud... Too bad they're in deep sleep.."

"Consider yourself lucky..." Retasu said in a soft voice "My parents are... Are... They're dead now! They would be so proud of me for trying..."

Retasu started to sob loudly and Purin walked over to her, giving the green haired girl a light hug and sobbing with her.

"Purin's dad was in China na no da..." The girl said quietly "Purin never got to tell him Heicha is learning the Golden Monkey fighting-style na no da!"

"And my parents will never know I'm one step closer to becoming a model..." Minto said between sobs "Even though I can't be a model unless Earth's in perfect condition!"

Zakuro walked over to Minto and put a hand on the girl's shoulder to comfort her. Satou blinked and then nodded slowly. Being the all powerful authoress she knew all the little details and the ending to the story so wasn't sad.

"Uh... Welll... No use crying!" Taruto said quickly "I-I know! Let's play Twister!"

The fact Taruto suggested this game really shows how well Taruto knows Kisshu, doesn't it?

Anyways, the game of Twister was a big hit and, almost instantly, Retasu had run off with the other girls to change their clothes, again, into better clothes for Twister.

"Darn. That ruins the whole point of the game." Kisshu pouted once they were out of the room "Not fair."

"You really are a pervert, Kisshu." Ryou remarked from his little corner of the room, only opening one eye to look at the very perverted alien.

"Shut up. I doubt you're any better." Kisshu snapped in reply "What's taking those girls so long?"

"We're here!" Once again, the girls had changed their clothes and now they all wore white t-shirts and skorts of their Mew color because the authoress is tired of describing their clothes.

"You look... Nice." Kisshu said carefully to Ichigo, not wanting to be smacked (again). Ichigo giggled and nodded, walking over to the Twister mat Taruto and Satou had just set up.

"Ok then. Everyone ready?" Satou asked cheerfully, taking the spinner-thingy and spinning it "Right hand... ORANGE!"

"... There's no orange circle." Kisshu said simply when he looked at the mat.

"Right hand pink?"

"Nope."

"Right hand rainbow."

"SATOU, JUST LOOK AT THE CARDBOARD!"

Satou let out a gasp of surprise and stared at the cardboard "Omigosh! It says... Left foot red."

"FINALLY." Everyone said together. Everyone put their right foot on one of the dots, some feet overlapping since there were so many people playing. Zakuro, Pie and Ryou were the only ones watching. Only heaven knows what happened to Keichiiro because he'd pulled a vanishing act.

"YAY! Now! Left hand green!"

It was the placing of hands that caused more chaos. Ichigo, Minto, Retasu and Taruto placed their hands down first and then a mini war started over where Purin and Kisshu should put their hands.

"KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME!" Taruto screeched at Purin.

"But Purin's hand is no where near yours na no da." Purin explained, her hand on Retasu's. Taruto started blushing madly and looked down.

"Ack! Don't touch me!" Ichigo wailed when Kisshu reached out for her hand. Minto, who was being overportective of her friend, used her right foot to kicked Kisshu in the side and he just barely managed to stay up without losing his place on the mat.

"That's cheating!" He pouted.

"Don't you dare touch Ichigo!"

"Fine, I'll put my hand on yours then."

KICK.

"... Taruto, do you mind if I put my hand over there?" Kisshu grumbled. Taruto didn't care so Kisshu put his hand over Taruto's.

"Goodness. Now! Left Ear red!"

"WTF!" Kisshu yelled at Satou, looking ready to run over and strangle her.

"Nuh-uh-uh. If you leave the mat yer OUT." Satou reminded him happily "Fine then. Right foot yellow."

Everyone put their right foots down without much fuss and then Retasu fell over on Kisshu. Kisshu twitched and somehow managed to shove her off and Retasu eventually ran into Ryou.

"G-Gomen nasai, Shirogane-san!" Retasu said quickly, turning many shades of red as she moved away from Ryou.

"N-No problem." Ryou stuttered, also blushing.

"Ok, seeing as Retasu is out of the game why don't you two love birds rent a room and leave us alone?" Kisshu asked. Minto twitched and stepped on his right foot, seeing as they were sharing a yellow circle.

"Retasu, why don't you sit down? Someone else'll be out soon to keep you company."

"You know, this twister game really does seem like a game for lovers." Ichigo whispered to Minto "I doubt we'd ever get those two together if it weren't for this game."

Kisshu, who had over heard this, took it to heart.

"Right foot blue."

"Oh dear. I'm falling." Kisshu said in a very falsely-scared voice as he fell on Ichigo. Ichigo screamed in horror and turned around to smack him, but she took her hand off the circle and fell over as well.

"Two out!" Satou declared.

"Hey! That's not fair! He fell on me!" Ichigo complained.

"Too bad! Go away now."

Ichigo cried softly as she pushed Kisshu off and stomped away. So much for winning the game. Kisshu watched her leave and then followed her. That hadn't gone the way he planned...

"Anyways! Right foot pink!"

"SATOU!"

"Left hand blue."

Taruto fell next and then got up.

"ARRG! Purin pushed me!" He lied.

"Purin did not na no da! Taruto just has no balance na no da!"

"Grrr... STUPID GAME!" Taruto yelled, stomping off.

"Wait for me na no da!" Purin cried out, bouncing after Taruto. This left Minto standing on the mat alone.

"Looks like I win." She said calmly as she got up "Ha."

No one really cared. They were all too tired.

"H-Hey! I just won! Show me some respect!"

"Nyaaa... So tired." Ichigo murmured, curling up on the floor.

"Let's go to our room, Ichigo." Kisshu suggested. Ichigo was too tired to protest but Minto ran over and kicked Kisshu.

"NO." She said firmly "Ichigo has her OWN room. It is pretty late, we should all go to bed."

"Awww... Fine." Kisshu pouted "Tomorrow we get up bright and early though, right?"

"Kisshu, there is no tomorrow." Minto corrected him "Because we aren't on Earth. Therefore, there is no day time or night time. Nor, for that matter, is there a morning or evening."

"Oh right. I forgot. Well then, G'night girls."

Minto nodded and then dragged Ichigo back to their room. Purin, who had fallen asleep on the floor, was dragged back by Zakuro and Retasu went to her room alone. The boys all waited and then turned to Satou.

"What should we do with her?" Ryou asked.

"She can sleep here." Kisshu suggested.

"Satou wants to sleep in a bed." Satou said firmly.

"... You can sleep in Ryou's room."

"NO." Ryou snapped.

"... Satou sleeps in Kisshu's room?"

"NO."

"... Okies then nya..." Satou sighed and curled up on the ground, falling asleep. Without saying a word, everyone hurried off to their rooms and left her there.


	5. Dodgeball, Minto Style? OW!

**The Miracle of Luv, Chapter 5**

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"What's wrong! Ichigo-chan!" Minto screamed in fear, rushing to Ichigo's room. That scream was unmistakable; It belonged to Ichigo. Plus it was coming from Ichigo's room. Minto ran the whole 3 yards that it took to get from her bed, to the door and then to Ichigo's room and prepared to swing the door open but Ichigo pressed it shut.

"Don't come in!" Ichigo begged, her face burning bright red and black cat ears flat against her head in shame "Don't come in nya!"

"Ichigo, what's wrong!" Minto demanded, still trying to get it.

"Oh. It's you." Ichigo stopped struggling to close the door and let Minto push it open and then watched Minto fall over when the door opened so easily. Once Minto was inside, though, Ichigo kicked her away from the door and shut it again.

"Ichigo! What were you.. ICHIGO! Why aren't you in pajamas!" Minto demanded, seeing as Ichigo was wearing a large white t-shirt and extremely short pink shorts. Ichigo blushed and looked down.

"There... There weren't any PJs..."

"EH!" Minto shrieked, eyes wide with horror.

"Just these... So I decided to wear these because they were all I had..."

"Ichigo, you look like a girl a pervert would pay money to see! And I mean that in a bad way! Wait here, I'll let you borrow some of my PJs."

"Thanks..." Ichigo said quietly, still looking at her feet and blushing as Minto marched out of the room. Minto's stomping could be heard as she walked into her own room and then she stomped back, handing Ichigo a similar PJ set as the one in the second volume of the manga. Ichigo changed, hiding in her closet, and then came out, sighing in relief. Her and Minto now both looked like they'd just jumped out of the manga's sleepover party since they were both wearing the outfits they'd worn then.

"Domo arigatou..." Ichigo said quietly "I'm so glad I didn't have to wear that strange outfit..."

"I did us all a favor. Kisshu was probably being a perv when he gave you that outfit." Minto grumbled, arms folded over her chest and eyes narrowed. Baka hentai...

"Nyaa... I guess... I'm going to bed now."

"Ok. Good night." Minto said calmly, walking out of the room "I'll wake you up early so we can make breakfast."

"NYA!"

"Duh. You and me are the only ones on this ship who really care. And though it's probably suicide to ask you to cook, I don't want to eat an alien meal."

"Oh..." Ichigo nodded and watched Minto leave. This was the first time Minto had ever volunteered to work. Usually Minto was forced to work...

_It must be beause Earth was destroyed... _Ichigo thought sadly as she pulled her pink bed covers over her head, _Minto really cared about being a Mew Mew... And now she's failed... Plus I'm not very comfortable here and just can't lead a team like this... She's just taken up the role of leader for me..._

Ichigo rolled onto her side and sighed. This was such a nightmare... Not just Earth being destroyed but...

_Kisshu actually looked cute. For a second, I swear I wanted to flirt with him and I kept feeling my cat ears burning on my head... About to pop out... And I wasn't thinking about Masaya... Oh shoot, what happened to him? Kisshu probably locked him up somewhere..._

Ichigo rolled over again, very uncomfortable, and giggled.

_Kisshu-kun got rid of Masaya just to be with me! Yay! Wait... I shouldn't be happy! What's happening to me! ... Oh well..._

Ichigo smiled and then slowly drifted off into sleep. She wasn't really falling in love with that baka hentai... Was she?

Beep... Beeep... Beeep. Beeeeep. BEEEEEEEEEEEP! Click.

Minto moaned as she shut off the blue alarm clock in her room and slowly sat up in bed. If this were Tokyo, Japan (on Earth), it'd be about 6am right now...

Minto stretched her arms and slowly got out of bed, pressing her feet against the cold floor and shivering. Too cold! Her chocolate brown eyes were attracted to a pair of cozy blue birdie slippers across the cold floor.

... Perfect... Oh... But I don't want to walk all the way over to the slippers and get cold...

The stubborn parrot girl took a deep breath and then closed her eyes tightly. There was a loud popping sound and then, suddenly, a tiny pair of wings were coming out of Minto's back. She'd been practicing to make them appear but right now they were so tiny that she couldn't fly fair. But she reached the slippers, put them on, and then walked to Ichigo's room where her neko-friend was sound asleep.

"Ichigo." She hissed, her hiss being just loud enough to wake Ichigo up "Time to cook."

Ichigo sat up quickly and nodded. She'd decided the night before to make Kisshu breakfast. If the food turned out good then it ment she loved him, right? Who knows where Ichigo was getting her logic but it worked for her so we'll go with it...

"Coming nya!" She called, putting on a house coat and realizing Minto was also wearing a housecoat; only hers was blue with birds on it unlike Ichigo's pink-kitty housecoat. then, after slipping on some pink cat slippers, Ichigo followed Minto in the direction they believed the kitchen was. It must've been luck because they were actually going the right way.

"What can we make?" Minto asked while searching the kitchen.

"Pancakes? With strawberries and maple syrup!"

Minto paused, looking thoughtful for a moment, and then she nodded slowly.

"Very well. Pancakes. Get some pancake mix."

Ichigo and Minto both froze at this thought. Was there even any pancake mix on a spaceship?

"Uh... Maybe we can't make pancakes...?"

"Check the kitchen."

"Nya?"

"Check. The. Kitchen."

"Oh. Right, Minto." Ichigo nodded and started looking around the kitchen hopefully. Sure enough, there were enough supplies lying around to make pancakes.

"Just as I thought."

"Hmm?"

"Ohayo, Koneko-chan. Tori-chan." Kisshu called as he walked into the kitchen, checking his watch to make sure he was on time. Just as he'd planned.

"Oh. Did someone set their alarm clock for this special moment?" Minto asked, standing protectively in front of Ichigo. Kisshu nodded and then smacked himself. This merely made Minto smirk.

"Thought so."

"Eh?" Ichigo murmured, looking confused. She didn't know why Minto was trying to hide her... Nor did she know why Kisshu was trying so hard to get a look at her.

"Kisshu knew that you would try to repay his kindness with food since he's been stalking you"

Ichigo started blushing right away.

"and he knew you'd wake up early to surprise him with breakfast since you can't cook and breakfast is usually an easy meal to make. Because he stalks you."

Ichigo's face was burning red and her cat ears popped out, followed shortly by her tail. She sat on the ground, knees pulled to her chest, and just kept blushing.

"To make matters worse, he gave you those AWFUL clothes last night so he could see you.. Well... You know..."

It finally happened. Kisshu blushed so hard that even his ears were red and Ichigo turned into a cat. Minto smiled.

"...And match-making seems to be easier then I thought it would be."

After staying curled up for a minute, Neko-Ichigo looked up and noticed just how big her friends had become. The little black cat mewed and then looked at her paws.

The whole scene went quiet. Ichigo looked at her paws, then Minto, then Kisshu and then looked hopefully at Minto again.

"Not on your life, Neko. There's no way I'm going to kiss you." Minto snapped "I'll get kitty germs."

Ichigo hissed at this comment and then Kisshu walked over. This was his chance!

"I'll kiss you, Ichigo..."

Ichigo ran out of the kitchen and down the hall as fast as she could, leaving a trail of dust behind her. As the dust clouds settled, Purin and Retasu wandered it. They both looked terrified.

"Wh...What was that?" Retasu asked in a shakey voice.

"Ichigo is a Neko na no da!" Purin exclaimed "Someone must kiss her! Go, Kisshu-oniichan na no da!"

(insert the sound of crickets here)

"She just ran away to avoid that." Minto finally spoke up. Everyone sighed.

"Maybe after a little while she'll come out and kiss him...?" Retasu suggested nervously. Kisshu just hung his head in shame.

"She... Rejected me."

"Whoa. There's something I don't hear every day." Taruto said as he teleported into the kitchen "I am SO surprised!"

Kisshu growled and turning around to smack Taruto but the younger alien teleported away and appeared next to Purin.

"Wow, Kisshu. You've got great aim."

Kisshu tried to hit Taruto again but the midget teleported away and then teleported back with a sleeping Satou in front of him as a "sheild". Kisshu stopped and then growled at Taruto. Hitting Satou wasn't a good idea. She was supposed to be pairing him up with Ichigo, after all.

"I know." Retasu said quietly, trying not to draw much attention to herself "How about we play a game?"

"Yes na no da! Game!" Purin cheered. Minto looked over at Retasu, annoyed.

"Ichigo's a cat. We shouldn't be playing games."

"That sounds like a great idea." Everyone turned to find Zakuro had now wandered over, wearing a red t-shirt and a black skirt. It almost looked like she'd dressed to impress someone...

"...Why...?" Minto asked, before putting her hands over her mouth. Rule number one of being Minto! NEVER argue with Zakuro-Oneesama!

"If we play a game then we'll attract Ichigo and then we can have Kisshu kiss her." Zakuro explained. Minto took a deep breath and then nodded, now blushing a bit.

"Oneesama... May... I... Choose the... Game?" She asked slowly, turning redder by the second. Zakuro nodded and then an evil smirk found its way onto Minto's face and she turned to Kisshu.

"Wh-What!" Kisshu asked quickly, backing away from Minto. She looked kind of scary.

"Fuhuhuhuhu..." Minto chuckled, reaching into her pocket and taking Mikki's dog collar and leash out. Within seconds, Kisshu had a collar around his neck and was attached to a leash.

Kisshu gulped.

"Retasu... Get me some ropes. Purin... Get me the hardest ball you can find."

"Likes a bowling ball na no da!"

"Sure. Do you know where one is?"

"I do!" Taruto said quickly, raising his hand. He liked the direction this game was going "C'mon, Purin! Let's go get a ball!"

"Okies na no da!"

"What should I do with the rope?" Retasu asked quietly, now holding some ropes.

"Let's move into that party room." Minto suggested. She tugged at the leash and began dragging Kisshu into the party room.

"Why meeeeee?" He whined, clinging to the last of the kitchen floor tiles "This isn't fair!"

5 Minutes Later

Kisshu was tied up. He couldn't move. He couldn't even teleport for some reason. Plus he was taped to the wall. And he couldn't get down.

"What are you doing? I can't suddenly get to Ichigo if she appears if I can't move!"

"You'll manage somehow." Minto said with a shrug, holding a bowling ball that Taruto had given her. Taruto and Purin were sitting a good distance away from a bowl of popcorn and Retasu was holding a first aid kit while she stood with Pai and Zakuro near a wall.

"What kind of game is this!" Kisshu demanded angrily "This isn't a game!"

"It's dodge ball." Minto explained.

"YOU DON'T PLAY DODGEBALL WITH A BOWLING BALL!"

"Fine then. This is Dodge ball: Aizawa Minto style. Now don't move."

"In case you haven't noticed... I can't move..."

"Good. That's the point."

"How do I dodge the ball if I can't move?"

"I don't know. You figure it out."

Kisshu pouted and then looked over at the bathroom he'd locked Masaya in earlier.

"... Let's have Masaya dodge the ball."

"No. That's no fun." Minto explained "Now... You ready?"

"...No..."

"Too bad!"

With that said, Minto tossed the ball. Kisshu just looked horrified and decided to just accept this awful fate and Taruto was clapping. Retasu winced, Pai rolled his eyes, Zakuro shook her head sadly and Purin had just started doing the hula for reasons unknown to our sane minds.

And the words that everyone dreads... To be CONTINUED.

**Satou:** YAY!

**Kisshu:** x.x;;;

**Satou:** Hey, you're not dead yet. I never said if the ball hits or not.

**Kisshu:** ... Oh well. You're so mean.

**Satou:** I'm not. Minto is :3 Anyways, the couplings of this fic are on hold. Can't decide. Retasu/Pai or Zakuro/Pai? Minto/Kisshu or Ichigo/Kisshu? So hard to choose nyu ;;

**Kisshu:** ... So? Just do me and Ichigo and I'll be fine.

**Satou:** ...? Nya? But you and Minto are such a cute couple.

**Kisshu:** THROWING A BOWLING BALL AT SOMEONE ISN'T A LOVER'S GAME!

**Satou: **Yes it is 3 Anyways... Stick around for the next chapter! Does Kisshu get hit with a bowling ball? Does Ichigo ever become human again? Will we ever find out what's on Purin's mind!

**Kisshu:** ... I hope not.

**Satou:** -smacks Kisshu- SHUT UP! You just ruined a great closing line!

**Kisshu:** Whatever. What she's trying to say is to please review because it makes her feel loved.


	6. News Flash? Kisshu's A Pervert!

**Authoress Notes**

**Satou:** So many reviews to answer x-x;

**Kisshu: **Does this mean you'll leave me alone today?

**Satou:** -too busy reading reviews-

Anna: Try Neko-Tokyo?

Koishie: Whee! Dodgerball rocks, I know

Mero: Minto and Zakuro will do nicely for this story o,o; The day I pair Minto/Keichiiro is the day I stop liking Ichigo/Kisshu. It won't happen. ;

Everyone: Thanks so much for your reviews! I feel so special and loved! TT Thank you, minna-san!

**Kisshu:** Run now, or she'll start a speech. ee;

**Satou:** And the couples have been finalized. -drum roll- I had to rewatch most of my Tokyo Mew Mew episodes to decide which to support in this ficcy... So... See if you can find out what couples I picked.

**The Miracle Of Love, Chapter 6**

The bowling ball was flying through the air. Kisshu winced, having no idea what to do. He was going to die, or at least be injuried very badly. All hope seemed lost, when all of a sudden...

The bowling ball dropped to the floor a few inches from Kisshu's face. The crowd let out a disappointed groan and Minto snapped her fingers.

"Man. SO close too." She pouted, glaring at the bowling ball. She was about to walk over to get it again when Taruto teleported over, grabbed the ball, teleported back, and handed it to Minto. Minto took the bowling ball and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Taruto."

"No, thank you. If I ever threw a bowling ball at Kisshu, he'd kill me."

"And what's keeping me from killing you once I'm untied, you TRAITOR!" Kisshu yelled at Taruto.

"Actually, I think you're the traitor, Mr. Mew-Mew-Lover." Pie said coldly, arms still crossed over his chest and silvery eyes anrrowed, "You saved two Enemies; Minto and Ichigo. Though I'm starting to like Minto a bit. Thiis game seems... 'Fun'."

"You saved two as well, unless Retasu or Zakuro counts only half a Mew Mew or something!" Kisshu snapped back, "And what do you mean it seems fun? I could die!"

"Actually, they aren't enemies as far as I'm concerned. They're decent humans, unlike the filth you brought on board."

Retasu and Zakuro both started blushing when they heard this. Minto smiled, happy to be on someone's good side.

"Pie, you can throw the bowling ball next." She decided, "Unless Oneesama wants a throw."

"I'll pass." Zakuro replied, still blushing a bit and looking at her nails in attempt to calm down, "You've got good aim, Minto, you could probably nail Kisshu in this throw and end the game."

"Then we can pin Masaya to the wall and throw at him." Ryou decided. Everyone liked this idea.

"Well then! Let's go for THROW TWO!" Minto called, taking careful aim at Kisshu's head before tossing the ball. Everyone clapped, watching the ball, which was aimmed perfectly until...

"MEOW!"

A black cat with a red-pink ribbon and bell around her neck and tail jumped in front of the ball, which was about a foot away from her. Kisshu, knowing who this cat was simply by the sound of her pittiful attempt for a rescue cry, reacted quickly. He broke all the rules of the game, no teleporting or moving, but everyone would forgive him because he teleported in front of Neko-Ichigo and got hit in the stomach by the ball. The bowling ball fell to the ground and rolled away while Kisshu and Neko-Ichigo fell to the hard, cold floor as well. Much to Kisshu's delight, Neko-Ichigo was clinging to him and licking his face the whole down while clawing at the ropes. The ropes snapped, somehow, and Kisshu grabbed the kitty and kissed her.

Purin and Taruto, during this 2 seconds of much insanity, had somehow gotten a poster board and marker from only Heaven knows where and had written "Awwww!" on it as a cue card for the crowd.

"Awwwwww!" Went Purin's sibilings, despite the fact none of them were avid-readers.

"Awwww?" Retasu said quietly, not sure what to do. Everyone else just stared at the card, not sure what to do with it. Ok, so Zakuro knew, but she wasn't about to say it.

"AH!" Ichigo screamed, trying to pull away from Kisshu, "You filty pervert! How dare you touch me! OR KISS ME!"

"For the record, you were the one you was clinging to me." Kisshu pointed out, trying to ignore the pain of being hit by a bowling ball in the stomach, "So I returned the favor with a kiss, since I know how much to love my kisses."

Ichigo just glared, smacked Kisshu, and stomped away. Kisshu pouted and struggled to his feet before falling over and moaning.

"Ow..."

"Oh my. Did Kisshu get dumped again?" Minto asked, standing over Kisshu and giggling, "Looks like I've got good aim. you need a hand getting up?"

"NO. I'm just fine on my own, thank you!" Kisshu snapped, trying to stand up again (and failing). Minto giggled and offered Kisshu her hand.

"C'mon. No one's here to blackmail you."

Kisshu glared at her, but grabbed her hand and got a pull up anyways. A pull that, thanks to a nudge from Taruto (who currently needed something dramatic to happen to Kisshu so he'd forget the whole bowling ball drama), resulted in a kiss. A kiss for Minto, on the lips, from Kisshu.

This time, no cue card was needed. Retasu turned bright red, putting a hand over her mouth, Zakuro looked up from her nails to stare, Pie was just staring in horror, Ryou was amused and Ichigo wasn't watching. Purin and Siblings were both staring.

"Oooooooh, na no da!" They said together. Taruto chuckled and teleported back to Purin before Kisshu could find out who'd pushed him.

Finally, the startled Minto shoved Kisshu away and wiped her mouth.

"Y-Y-You-"

"It was an accident!" Kisshu said quickly in his defence, "I didn't mean to ki-ki-"

"YOU FREAKIN PERVERT!" Minto screamed, slapping Kisshu across the face, and leaving a hand print almost as red as her face, "HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS! HOW DARE YOU! I WAS SAVING THAT!"

"Well! Well! How dare you steal my! Hold on a sec." Kisshu started counting on his fingers, trying to figure out how many kisses he'd snagged in his lifetime so far, "How dare you steal my 1000th kiss!"

"I think you're off by about a hundred, unless you aren't counting the kisses you steal from Ichigo while she's sleeping! Then you're off by 500!" Taruto called. Kisshu twitched and glared darkly at Taruto, but Minto slapped him again so Taruto was spared Kisshu's current fury.

"You kiss Ichigo while she's sleeping! YOU PERVERT! Ichigo's my best friend! I will NOT let you get away with doing something like that!"

"Well, you've let me get away with it for a little over a week now!"

"Month!" Taruto corrected. Kisshu was too mad to hear.

"Why would I want to kiss you anyways, you bloody little Lorikeet?"

"I'm not as bloody as you're going to be when I'm through with you!" Minto argued.

Minto and Kisshu now both needed to catch their breath from yelling so hard. It was tiring, arguing was. Very tiring. Finally, Minto just turned around and stomped back to her room and Kisshu turned around and marched right into the wall. Blinded by fury, they'd say.

Everyone else just stared, not daring to say a word.

The sound of Minto's slamming door, followed by her muffled sobs, was enough to make everyone glare at Kisshu.

"You really are a perv." Zakuro said coldly, "Do you think someone's first kiss is just like every other kiss?"

"She's right, you know." Ryou added, wondering why he was talking, "You stole Ichigo's too. And she was really upset."

"First kisses are special..." Retasu added quietly, "It's not right to take someone's first kiss and then start yelling at her..."

"She started it." Kisshu muttered back. He was actually feeling a bit guilty. Minto had a point. He was a total pervert. There was no way Ichigo would ever love him back if she knew he kissed her so much. She was already mad at him for the few kisses he gave her when she was awake.

"... Aw, leave him alone. It's my fault, I pushed him into her." Taruto confessed sadly, "And I guess I kind exagerated... He's only given her, like, 30 kisses when she's asleep."

"31." Pie corrected.

This wasn't helping Kisshu one bit, in case you're wondering.

"You should say you're sorry..." Retasu suggested, "Not only to Minto, but to Ichigo as well..."

"Just leave me alone..." Kisshu muttered, getting up and floating off to his room. His stomach hurt way too much for teleporting. He'd have to be really quiet so as to not disturb Ichigo or Minto. If his ears weren't mistaken, he could hear them both talking together in Minto's room.

"Uggg... Maybe they can solve this themself." He muttered, falling back on his bed, "This sucks..."

Meanwhile, Minto and Ichigo were just talking. Ichigo had heard Minto sobbing, so she'd just decided to wait in Minto's room so she could help calm her friend down.

"HE WHAT!" Ichigo asked in horror once Minto finished explaining the drama from minutes eariler, "THAT PERVERT!"

"I...I I-I-I Know..." Minto said, still sobbing. She was curled up on the bed with Ichigo sitting next to her, "I-It's not f-fair..."

"Don't worry, Minto..." Ichigo said softly, "He stole my first kiss, but when Masaya noticed me it was just as special... At least, I think it was..."

Minto just continued to cry, causing Ichigo's eyes to water. She felt really bad about all this. Really bad.

"I wish he'd just left me!" Minto screamed, her scream muffled by the pillow her had her face on, "Then I would've died and never had to be stuck her with that complete PERVERT! I hate it here... I wanna go home!"

"Me too..." Ichigo whimpered, trying her hardest not to start sobbing as well, "Me too..."

**End of The Chapter Comments**

**Satou:** Ta-dah! I hope the couples aren't too obvious. I kind of wanted to surprise everyone xX;


	7. Plans for Movies

**Chapter 7!**

Minto and Ichigo didn't cry for very long. After a while, they somehow ended up rambling to eachother about their favorite flavors of tea and eventually just started trying on all the clothes in their closets until they felt like going and playing with thei friends again.

Kisshu, on the other hand, wasn't having such a great time. He was stuck reflecting on everything that'd happened. He'd kissed Minto, and it was actually kind of nice, but he was disappointed that it hadn't been Ichigo he'd kissed. Either way, both girls hated him now. Maybe he'd just have to flirt with Retasu for a while and make himself feel better...

The bad news is, that was exactly what Kisshu ended up deciding to do.

While Ichigo and Minto were still playing dress up, Kisshu crept out of his room and snuck down the hall. He could hear Retasu and Purin laughing while Taruto tried to pin the tail on the donkey. Yeah, they really were that bored without Minto Dodgerball's ultimate target (Kisshu). He could also hear Masaya singing about rubber duckies in the bathroom.

"Hello." He said rather boredly when he walked in. Everyone turned to stare at him and then Retasu smiled ever so slightly.

"Oh. Kisshu-san. Have you decided to apologize?"

"Yeah." Kisshu replied, walking over to Retasu and giving her a hug. He'd just have to pretend this was Ichigo... Though Retasu wasn't really as skinny as Ichigo and used a raspberry shampoo in stead of strawberry..

Ok, so that's far off subject.

"Wh-What are you doing, Kisshu-san?" Retasu squeaked in horror, not sure what to do. She didn't like being hugged by Kisshu. Even Retasu was convinced he was a pervert and didn't want him this close to her.

Kisshu didn't reply, trying too hard to pretend he was hugging Ichigo, and Retasu continued to struggle until she was beginning to panic.

"Hey!" Ryou snapped, having had enough of this, "Can't you see she doesn't like that?"

"Leave her alone, Kisshu. The girls needs to breath." Pai snapped, trying not to seem as upset as he was. Kisshu did nothing and Retasu continued to struggle, getting more upset with every passing second.

"Let me go!" She begged, "Please!"

Kisshu didn't reply.

"K-Kisshu! Leave me alone!" She wailed louder.

CLONK.

Something hit Kisshu square in the face and he instantly let Retasu go, falling backwards. Retasu fell to her knees, gasping her breath, and was quickly aided by Ryou and Pai.

"Kisshu." Minto said firmly, standing in the doorway with Ichigo next to her, "WHAT are you doing!"

"I'm the only one you're allowed to hug like that." Ichigo snapped.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Ichigo, who had now just realzied what she'd said.

"B-B-But it's n-n-n-not liek I wanna be hugged!"

"Oh rrrreally?" Minto asked, smirking.

"Really!"

"I don't believe you." Minto said with a shrug. Kisshu just stared and then teleported behind Ichigo, attempting to hug her, but this resulted in a mintberry smack attack combo.

Everyone clapped as Kisshu fell over again, and Minto guided Ichigo towards the others while Purin and Taruto, who had stopped playing pin-the-tail-on-donkey because it was "so childish" (and Taruto was losing), tied him up.

"Grab the bowling ball!" Taruto called to Retasu, who was more then eagar to get the bowling ball.

"FINE. I get to throw first, though."

"Nuh-uh. I wanna go." Ichigo protested.

"Hey, he stole MY first kiss." Minto snapped.

"He stole mine too!" Ichigo replied.

"Not again." Kisshu whined, "Can't we use a different target? Like Masaya?"

The room went quiet again. Everyone was thinking this new option over verrry carefully.

"Sounds good. Untie him, Taruto. We will use him later." Minto decided.

"Okies dokies smokies then, na no da!" Purin chirped excitedly, helping Taruto untie Kisshu.

"Ryou! Pai! Get Masaya out of the dungeon!" Minto called. Ryou and Pai nodded, but Ichigo started sobbing.

"Nooo... Masaya... What did he do to deserve this?"

"He exsisted." Satou said.

Yes. Satou was back from the kitchen. And the kitchen was not in flames. It truly was a miracle of love.

Ten minutes later, Masaya was tied to the wall and everyone was throwing bowling balls. At the same time.

And Masaya was still singing like an idiot while Ichigo sobbed in a corner. Kisshu eventually stopped to comfort her, but Minto threw a bowling ball at him when he tried to kiss the poor cat girl and make her better.

The day passed quickly without much fuss, and soon it was night again. Everyone was exhausted.

"Well... Time for bed." Minto said with yawn, lying on her back.

"Guess so..." Retasu agreed, panting, "This was so much fun..."

"MOVIE TIME, NA NO DA!" Purin annouced excitedly.

"That actually sounds fun." Ichigo said excitedly, "Do you have movie, Kisshu?"

Kisshu nodded. Maybe if it was a scarey movie, Ichigo would cling to him.

"Yup. Tons."

"YAY! Movie night, na no da!"

**Satou: **VERY rushed chapter x-x; Okies. The night chapter shall be better and longer. It shall be a horror movie, in case your wondering . Anyways. Review n' stuff, nyan.


	8. Sweet Happy Candy

_**The Miracle of Love 8**_

The girls had all changed into PJs and the horror film had been picked out. Now, the whole group was gathered around a TV in the party room. Kisshu had gone through the trouble of putting mattresses and sleeping bags out and he had labeled this mvoie watching event "A sleep over within a sleepover/kidnapping".

"What are we watching?" Retasu asled quietly, hugging a pillow and sitting next to Ryou. Ryou shrugged and just stared at the TV screen, seeming rather bored.

"Dunno. I think it's a horror film." He finally said. Retasu's twin braided pigtails seemed to curl with fear and her eyes went wide.

"H-H-Horror film?" She repeated. Ryou nodded and Retasu cowered behind her pillow, now trembling.

"Eh..." Ryou looked over at Retasu and then sighed, "It won't be that bad."

"You sure?"

"Very sure. Now calm down."

Retasu simply nodded and then moved closer to Ryou, her cheeks burning red.

"Purin's siblings wanna watch!" Purin explained, now marching into the dark room with 5 bowls of popcorn and her siblings marching behind her. How Purin managed to carry all this popcorn would remain a mystery. Purin took a seat next to Taruto, who snatched a bowl of popcorn and stared ahead at the movie screen.

"Ok. It's starting!" Ichigo called excitedly as the unnamed horror film began to play The credits were rolling and Kisshu had moved closer to Ichigo while Minto had scooted closer to Zakuro and was blushing insanely, like always.

"Ah!" Retasu screamed as some of the credits went up. She instantly passed out next to Ryou, who turned and stared at the poor KOed mermaid.

"Her fin is showing..." Ryou finally said, seeming a bit worried.

"Blah. Take her to a bath tub and let her rest there. We're watchin' a movie." Kisshu snapped. Ichigo slowly got up and walked over to Retasu, but Kisshu grabbed her foot.

"Let me go! I've got to go help Retasu!" Ichigo protested, turning a bit red as Kisshu began pulling her closer, "Yeeek! Stop touching me, you pervert!"

"Sit and watch with mee." Kisshu whined.

"I SAID LET GO!"

For some reason, Kisshu did let go and Ichigo scrambled away as quickly as she possibly could.

"She said let go, Kisshu, are you deaf?" Minto asked, her sharp fingers nails pinching Kisshu's ear and dragging him away from Ichigo.

"Ow, ow, ow."

"What's that, Kisshu? Pinch harder? Sure thing."

As the movie started, Ryou carried Retasu off to a bathtub with Ichigo following, her face bright red and cat ears showing. Kisshu was so mean! Why wouldn't he follow her? He couldn't possibly like the movie more then her, could he?

"WHAT AM I THINKING!" Ichigo shrieked. Ryou turned around and Retasu woke up, her fin fading back into legs. The green haired whale girl looked up and let out a yelp of surprise.

"Shirogane-san! Ichigo-san! What happened!"

"You passed out." Ryou replied. Ichigo was too busy spazzing over her Kisshu-related thoughts to notice her friend had woken up.

"... Oh... Gomen nasai! Eh... What is Ichigo-san doing?"

"She'll be ok. How do you feel, Retasu?"

"Fine... Uh... Oh, is the movie starting? Shirogane-san, you're going to miss it!"

"That's ok. I've probably seen it too."

Retasu just nodded, turning more and more red as every second passed. He'd carried her and...

"Uh... Would you like to watch with me, Shirogane-san?" Retasu asked quietly, looking up at him in a slightly hopeful manner, "I mean... If I get scared..."

"Ah. Uh.. Sure. Ichigo, get Retasu a pillow from Kisshu. She'll need something to use to drown out the sounds of the movie and not see what's happening."

"Uh... Sure! One kiss from Kisshu! I MEAN! One pillow from Kisshu!"

Ryou watched as Ichigo wandered off, her cat ears and tail showing as she hurried over to Kisshu. What a strange, spazzy girl... Yet, wasn't that what was expected from Ichigo Momomiya?

Ichigo hurried over to Kisshu and kneeled down beside him.He was lieing on his back and barely seemed to notice her, she was kind of strange. The movie was starting with some scarey opening part where someone died and mysterious music played and shevirs ran down your spine... Yeah, it was just an average horror movie.

Kisshu was busy watching the movie when Ichigo kneeled down next to him. It was sad, too, because he had the TV remote right next to him, and Ichigo's knee was pressing against the volume button...

Suddenly, a terrified scream from the movie and the disturbing sounds of guns and death-y-things filled the room and Ichigo screamed in horror, looking for the nearest thing to cower behind, which was Kisshu. The scared cat girl dove at him and pressed her head agaisnt his shirt, thinking he was a pillow.

"Uh... Ichigo?"

Ichigo frooze. The lights had flicked on and the movie was on pause. Zakuro was calmly turning the volume down while rubbing the scared girl's back to calm her a bit.

"Aw. We were at the best part, too." Minto pouted, "You ok, Ichigo?"

"Awwww... Why'd you guys ruin it? This was perfect." Kisshu whined, glaring at Zakuro slightly. Zakuro smirked at Kisshu and stood up, leaving Ichigo to Kisshu. Kisshu smiled and then slowly sat up and started rubbign Ichigo's back and...

"OW!" Kisshu exclaimed, "What was that for, Minto!"

"You horrible PERVERT! I cannot believe you. Ichigo, are you ok?"

"Ye-Yes." Ichigo said softly, leaning on Kisshu's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I thought that was very cute." Kisshu comment happily, "Did you need something...?"

"Ichigo-san!" Retasu called, hurrying into the room with Ryou. Just as they entered, Zakuro left. Ryou slowed a bit and looked at her.

"There is nothing to worry about." Zakuro told him simply, "You have no reason to worry."

"Why do you say that?"

"We were both worried about the same thing, I believe. Ichigo-san is fine, Kisshu didn't do anything to to her."

Ryou didn't bother watch Zakuro as she continued to walk off. He just joined Retasu next to Ichigo.

"I heard you scream. Are you ok?" Retasu asked, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't needed you to get a pillow from Kisshu this never would've happened..."

"Oh. It's not Kisshu's fault. The movie scared me, that's all. Oh right, Kisshu-kun..."

"Hmmm?"

"Can I get a pillow for Retasu?"

"Sure thing... Come to my room and..."

Minto tossed a bowl of Popcorn at Kisshu's head and everyone just stared.

"Oh no you don't. Kisshu, you're a big boy. You can get a pillow on your own."

"Awww... But I'll get scared." Kisshu whined/lyed, "The hallway is scarey after watching that horror film."

"Then how about I come with you?" Minto asked, "Then you'll be happy?"

"... On second thought, the hall doesn't sound so scarey anymore. I'll be back."

Meanwhile, Zakuro was in the kitchen, a sad look in her eyes. She didn't know why she was sad, but felt like something sweet would cheer her up... The older Mew reached for a jar of what appeared to be candy drops, but a pale hand stopped her.

"Those are Taruto's." Pai said firmly, "He'll be mad if you take them."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. I just don't want him mad. Why would you want one of those, anyways?"

"I feel like having something sweet. Is there something wrong with that?"

Pai sighed and then haved to a cupboard opposite of the candy drop jar. He opened it quickly and took a jar out, handing it to Zakuro. Zakuro merely stared.

"What are these?"

"They're alien candies from our home planet." Pai explained, "Whenever we get sad, which is often, we have one and they cheer us up."

Zakuro paused a moment, then nodded and opened the jar. In side there were 3 round candies warpped in brown, rough paper. It was to be expected, though, Zakuro hadn't thought a dieing planet would have shiny warpping for their candies.

"There are only 3..." She said slowly, "Can I really have one?"

"Go on ahead, You can have mine."

"But what'll happen if you get sad...?"

Pie froze and then turned away.

"You guys will be here for a long time. I won't be sad or lonely."

Then he teleported off, leaving a Zakuro Fujiwara whose face was bright red. She took a candy out of the jar, unwarpped it, and popped it in her mouth.

And she felt happy. But it wasn't because of the candy.

**Satou:** WHOOP! I think I might've pulled off the impossible; Zakuro and Pai fluff! Sorry for the short chapter and lack of updates. ; I'll try to be more productive, okies?


	9. Minty Tears AND PILLOWS!

**Chapter 9 of MIRACLE OF LOVE! How much longer is this going to be! **

**Kisshu: **A pretty friggin' long time at the rate this is going.

**Satou:** Isn't it wonderful? I've barely even touched the actual plot of the story and I've got 90 reviews! I WANT 200!

**Kisshu:** You are SO spoiled ;

**Satou:** Like sour milk? I AM NOT YOU BIG MEANY! tackles Anyways, thank you EVERYONE for all your nice reviews! They make me SOOOOOOOO happy! Please keep reviewing n' stuff, I'll start with the plot as soon as possible xD; OH! I hop you don't mind, but I wanna introduce Berii, Meguro, and Ucha x-x; THEY'RE SUCH AWESOME CHARACTERS! ;;; Please don't kill me.

**CHAPTER 9! With 90 reviews! HOW COOL IS THAT! **

"Here you are, Retasu. Pillows." Kisshu said with a loud sigh, walking into the dark room with a mountain of pillows in his arms, "Hope they help."

"Oh, that's ok. This movie isn't so scary since I've got Shirogane-san here to warn me when something's going to happen." Retasu explained in a soft whisper.

"Oh, that's great... HEY WAIT! You started the movie while I was gone! FLUFF!" Kisshu tossed the pillows into the air and then, suddenly, there was a loud popping sound. In mere seconds, the amount of pillows doubled, then tripled and then, uh, quadripled... Or something... Whatever, there were a lot of pillows now.

"NYA!" Ichigo shrieked. As it started raining pillows, Minto snatched the remote to turn the TV off, but Masaya fell out of the sky from no where and knocked the remote out of her hand before that sound happen.

"ACK! YOU CREEP! GET OFF ME!" Minto screeched, kicking Masaya across the room just as a large, blue pillow fell on her head. The rest of the pillows also came falling and, before you could say something really long that would have taken over 30 seconds to say, the room was practically covered in pillows. They were almost floating, since there were spaces were air could stay and make moving around possible. The five Mew Girls began shrieking in terror. All but Purin. She was shrieking in glee.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded, her voice a bit muffled in the pillows. Luckily, Kisshu managed to hear her and she could hear him thanks to her cat ears.

"I'm sorry, I must've said the word."

"What word, nya?"

"It was Pai's idea!" Taruto quickly said, "Pai decided that since she didn't have many resources to survive off, he'd install this device that doubles and triples the items we're holding. There's a certain word for everything. K-I-T-T-Y doubles things, D-O-G triples them... But we could never figure out what word filled a room with stuff. But thanks to Pai, just in case this happens, there will always be air pockets here no matter how much stuff we put here."

"Why would you care? You guys don't need air to breath." Ichigo snapped.

"Kisshu suggested it. He's been wanting to save you guys for a while now. That's also why there's air on the ship."

"Oh... Thank you, Kisshu, nya."

Kisshu turned a bit red and smiled faintly. Thank you... It made him happy to hear her say that so truthfully...

"Your welcome, Honey. You can give me a kiss and we'll call it even."

"LEAVE ICHIGO ALONE!" Minto snapped. As it appeared, Minto had been worming her way around the pillows for some time now to find Ichigo.

"HEY!" Kisshu protested. Almost the second he said this, though, he made a bad move. He moved and knocked Minto, who was above him, off her balance and she fell right on him.

"ACK! Y-Y-You!" She stuttered, her face turning cherry pink, "PERVERT!"

"Hey, YOU fell on ME!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was burning with jealously.

"Hold on Kisshu! I mean, Minto! I'm coming!" She called, now struggling around in hopes of reaching Kisshu, though we all know she really wanted to see Minto.

Minto obviously heard this, though, and she looked down at Kisshu. Taking a deep breath and swallowing, Minto quickly moved away from Kisshu and vanished out of view just as Ichigo came, making soft, muffled sobbing sounds as she left.

"KISSHU!" Ichigo cried out happily, hugging the alien boy almost the instant she found him, "You're ok!"

"Y-Yeah. Of course." Kisshu said with fake happiness, his golden eyes straying to the place Minto had exited.

_Minto... What's her problem? Did I do something to make her sad? Blegh, I don't care about her._

Kisshu returned Ichigo's hug and, for the first time, Ichigo just giggled and smiled, obviously not minding. Actually, she liked this.

Minto somehow made her way away, out of the pillows and through a sliding door. As she opened the door, some pillows fell and she could hear surprise gasps from the others as the pillows shifted towards the exit. Minto crawled out of the mess, then got to her feet and dartted down the long hallway, tears in her eyes.

It wasn't fair! Ichigo had always been her best friend, and she'd been protecting Ichigo from that perv! Sure, it made her a tiny bit happy that Ichigo was in love with someone who cared so much for her, but why HIM? It just wasn't fair that she'd like HIM! And care more about this guy she'd just recently fallen in love with, the guy she'd hated days before... Like him more than her! They were best friends...

"Oneesama!" Minto gasped, sliding the kitchen door open. She knew Zakuro was her, she just knew it. It was fangirl's instinct. Minto knew that when she was sad, she could turn to the person she loved more than the world...

But things weren't as the lorikeet girl had planned. When she slid the door open, she found Pai and Zakuro hugging and...

"Oneesama... He's k-k-kis--- Don't worry, I'll get him away!" She said quietly, her whole body shakey and dumb. Please don't ask why Pai and Zakuro are suddenly so very honest, by the way. It defies all logic, but it had to happen someday, so... Congrats, Zakuro and Pai kissed today. Be happy, it'll never happen again!

"Oh. Minto." Zakuro said quickly, turning a bit red, "Uh... It's ok. Really. Don't bother."

"Wh-what? Don't tell you like him back..." Minto said quietly. What was going on? She didn't need a reply. In stead, Minto just darted out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Not Zakuro too...

_I wish he'd just left me! That pervert should've just let me die! No one here cares about me! NO ONE! I hate this!_

Minto kept running until, finally, she found a door she'd never seen before. It was large, with a red carpet-covered floor leading up to the large, metal door. Desperate to find a place where she could cry without worrying about being found, Minto scrambled up the stairs and pressed a hand against the door. It was cold... And seemed to melt as her warm hands trembled against it, like ice.

"What do you want?" Asked a girly-sounding voice. Minto gasped, feeling very cold now

"Just leave me alone!"

"Why are you sad? Have they betrayed you as well?"

Minto paused. What was this voice talking about? Betray? As in her friends?

"My friends left me. The people I trust more than anyone! Retasu has Ryou, Purin as Taruto, Ichigo has Kisshu, and Zakuro-oneesama has P-Pai! It isn't fair! I'm all alone now!"

There was momentary silence. Then Minto felt as if someone had put a hand on her head and was attempting to comfort her.

"Me as well. Those miserable servants have left me."

"Ser...vants?" Minto repeated quietly, "Then you must be..."

"I am Deep Blue. You must be the Lorikeet Mew, Mew Mint."

Minto twitched and pulled away from the door, which she just now realized she'd been sinking in to.

"Leave me alone, you monster! I can't want anything to do with you anymore!"

"Oh... But you've got more to do with me now than you could ever imagine."

Minto glared at the door, then took off again. She'd NEVER go near that dumb door AGAIN!

**Satou: **Sorry about the shortness. x-x; Yes, Berri and Meguro will probably appear next chapter. Bwahaha. Plot ish starting up very soon, expect drama and stupidity. o.o; And stuff. Whoops n' stuff...


	10. Angelic Fight? Kisshu's still a pervert!

Chapter of the Miracle of Writer-Block-Cure! I mean, Love. ; Miracle of Love.

Satou: MY WRITER'S BLOCK HAS BEEN CURED!

Kisshu: After 4 monthes. e-e;

Satou: Shut up! Anyways Angelic Layer cured my writer's block. So yes, there is a new disclaimer.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or Angelic Layer :D Or E-Bay.

Ta-da!

Chapter 10-

When Minto returned to the main room she found that everyone had cleaned the place and added new party junk. There were weird white tables everywhere, with fancy borders and pretty, comfy looking blue chairs in an egg shape with an opening facing the table. They were stuffed with pillows. Ichigo was busy unpacking a box, carefully removing 8 dolls from the cardboard box and proping them on a smaller version of the first white table. Now that Minto cared to notice with smaller tables, there were about 3 of them.

"What in the WORLD?" Minto finally snapped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the lorikeet girl. Then, Purin fell from the ceiling and planted a kiss on Minto's cheek.

"We're gonna plays Angelic Layer, na no da!"

"Purin!" Minto screeched, wiping her cheek quickly, "Don't be silly! We don't have the equipment for that!"

Everyone went quiet.

"See! I told you!" Kisshu blurted, "The rich snob WOULD know what it was!"

"W-Well sorry for not being rich!" Ichigo said in her own defense, burning red, before giving Kisshu a peck on the cheek. Minto rose a brow.

"Explanation for that one?"

"Kisshu-oniichan made a bet that if you knew what Angelic Layer was, Ichigo-oneechan would have to kiss him na no da" Purin explained happily, "Anyways, we were abouts to pick our angels!"

Minto nodded slowly, turning slowly to face Zakuro, who was standing far away from the group with Pai. She quickly looked away, blushing. How could she face Zakuro?

"I want this angel" Ichigo said cheerfully, picking an angel off the mini table. It was Mao. For those of you that don't know, Mao has a small green angel with cat ears and a tail. The pretty little angel's hair was short, and she wore lots of green.

"I'll take this one." Zakuro said calmly, reaching out for Shirahime, the elegant, long haired kimono-wearing angel. Minto was quick to take pure white Blanche, the angel next to Shirahime.

"Purin." Taruto whispered, "Go grab the cool ones before they get taken."

"Okies, na no da!" Purin chirpped, jumping over the small crowd and grabbing two angels, before returning and shoving them in Taruto's face. She's chosen Athena, the white, graceful angel, and Ogatachi, the ugly one. She shoved Ogatachi at Taruto and then huggled Athena.

"HEY! I WANT THE WHITE ONE!" Taruto snapped.

"Nuh-uh Purin likes this one. 'sides, that one looks like you, na no da!"

"WHAT!" Taruto screeched, "YOU LITTLE $#!"

Purin promptly snatched a bar of soap from no where and began scrubbing Taruto's mouth clean while Ryou and Retasu chose their angels.

"I don't know about this..." Retasu said quietly, "I'm not good at games..."

"Don't worry about it." Ryou said simply, shrugging and grabbing the only (good looking) male angel, Wizard. Retasu grabbed Hikaru, the pretty pink angel, and walking away from the table. Finally, Kisshu got to choose his angel. Seeing as there was only one left, he was stuck with Suzuka. Suzuka had long black hair in a ponytail, a huge red bow around her wiast, lots of bells and-

"Is that a mini skirt!" Kisshu blurted, seeming rather excited by his discovery, "IT IS! I wonder if she has pan--"

"KISSHU!" Minto screeched, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! UNHAND THAT ANGEL'S SKIRT!"

"But!"

"No 'buts'! LEAVE SUZUKA ALONE!"

Everyone was stunned. How did Minto know the angels' names?

"Hey, Minto?" Ichigo asked nervously, "What's my angel's name, again?"

"Ichigo has Mao, Retasu has Miracle Rookie Hikaru, Purin has the Champion's Angel, Athena, Zakuro has the BEAUTIFUL Ice Machine Shirahime, Ryou has Wizard, Kisshu has Suzuka, Taruto has an ugly one-"

"The tag says Ogatachi, na no da!" Purin exclaimed.

"Kisshu has Lightspeed Suzuka, and I have Blanche."

"How'd you know all their names?" Retasu asked quietly, seeming amazed by all of Minto's knowledge.

"I saw the tornement last year. It was on TV."

"Oh... Uh, Kisshu-san.." Retasu said quietly, noticing that Kisshu was played with Suzuka's cloths again. Minto and Ichigo both twitched, before giving Kisshu a slap and glaring harshly.

"Why me...?" Kisshu whined.

"Kisshu's a pervert, na no da!"

So anyways...

"Next, the rules!" Ichigo annouced, reaching into the box of sterofoam chips and yanking out the little rule book, "Angelic Layer is a game in which you piliot your angels, who only move on the layer"

"Those are the white tables." Minto explained quickly.

", yes... Right... Anyways, your goal is to shove the opponet's angel off the layer. You're wear a special helmet that sends your thoughts to the angel. Whatever you think it to do, it'll do."

"It's a fighting game?" Retasu asked nervously, gulping.

"And it says you'll need an entrance phrase when you throw your Angel onto the layer. It must include your angel's name."

Everyone nodded in agreement to the rules, even though no one ahd really paid much attention to them.

"First match will be Kisshu VS Minto." Ichigo annouced happily, "Good luck, Minto! You too, I guess, Kisshu."

Minto smiled, walking to one of the large comfy chairs and sitting down. She put the helmet on and pressed a button on the side, making the wings go out.

Kisshu, on the other hand, was busy trying to get his helmet on. After successfully putting it on his head, he pressed the button and stared at the "layer".

"ANGELIC FIGHT!" Ichigo cheered.

"The layer is yours! Dance, Blanche!" Minto called, tossing her white angel on the layer. Blanche "woke up" almost the instant she got over the layer, and landed gracefully on the white layer.

"Remember, Kisshu..." Minto whispered, "Angel's name in the phrase..."

"Heck with that! I LOVE YOU ICHIGO! MARRY ME!" Kisshu called, having nothing else good to say, before tossing Suzuka at the layer. Suzuka fell over top the layer and hit Minto square in the face on the other side.

"H-HEY!" Minto screeched, "What was that for!"

"Oops. My bad. Mind tossing her back over?"

Minto threw Suzuka across the layer, and somehow, Suzuka went throw one side and out the other, hitting Kisshu between the eyes.

"N-Now now... Your angels fight, not you..." Ichigo said nervously.

Kisshu twitched, and tried throwing Suzuka back at Minto, but she landed on the layer and never made it to the other side. Then, after thinking for a moment, Kisshu made Suzuka stand up.

"Wow. Never knew your brain could picture someone standing u--" Minto started, but Suzuka's next action made her stop. Suzuka was now bending dangerously far done for a girl in a mini skirt.

"KISSHU!" Minto shrieked in disgust, "What did we tell you!"

"Not to touch her. I just wanna check..." Kisshu pouted. Without saying another word, Minto had Blanche run over and grab Suzuka by the foot, lifting the angel into the air and spinning her around. Before Blanche let go of Suzuka, though, the lightning fast angel brought her other foot around and hit Blanche's hand, and then when Blanche let go, Suzuka caught herself and avoided a layer out.

"Hey, I'm not going to lose that easily!" Kisshu snapped.

"Yes you are! You're fighting me, afterall." Minto said with a shrug, though she did seem a bit nervous. She'd never played Angelic Layer before. She'd only watched it on TV...

"Ummm... Looks like this'll be an interesting fight..." Ichigo commented nervously, "ANGELIC FIGHT! Again... Nya..."

**Satou:** YES. It's a BADLY written chapter. Yes, there will be more Angelic Layer. No, it probably won't last long. e.e; I wanna at least get to Purin and Taruto's fight... -;;; So... Yeah! Sorry for not updating. ; But thanks for all those reviews! ;; Chapter 9 had 90, and then this chapter starts with 128! I feel loved... By the way, Miracle of Love can either end really soon, or in a really long time. Please let me know if you want it to end soon, or keep going, k? ;;;;


End file.
